Hoenn Rewrite
by timeturneruser
Summary: The awaited Sequel to Indingo and Johto rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Ash finally got off the boat in Hoenn he took it all in it also hit that he was the first trainer not only in Johto but also here in Hoenn. A big man walked up to him "You must be Ask Ketchum I am Professor Birch."

"Yes I am." Ash said

"Ok my truck is over I will take us back to the lab." They headed to the truck then headed to the lab and Birch showed him were he would be staying then should him around the lab. Professor pointed out a computer "you can use this to download the Pokedex update. Let me tell you I couldn't stop reading the Pokedex when I got my hands on the Kanto and Johto ones."

Ash chuckled "I scan them over but I wait until I see them in the wild to go more depth."

"I was surprised when someone so young came up with the idea of unlocking another evolution or finding a pre evolution state for Pokemon."

Ash beamed at the praise "well one has access to a Pokemon lab so young it tends to have an effect."

"Well I would have to agree but is it really true you discovered not one but 2 evolution stones."

Ash nodded in agreement "I know the entry is in there for Porygon and its evolution Porygon 2 I was the one who made the evolution item."

Professor Birch's jaw dropped in shock "If you can do that then I suspect you and I will discover new things here."

Ash went over to the computer and plugged in the tablet. He waited finally the download was done "Jarvis please begin to run the new Pokemon and items and see what can pre evolve and evolve further please."

Professor Birch was confused "who are you talking to Ash?"

Ash pointed to his ear "I have a device that allows me to communicate with Porygon 2 who I call Jarvis in my tablet."

Professor Birch was shocked "so he is kind of like your personal assistant in a way."

Ash chuckled "in a way yes but without him I would be lost literally and he has made things easy and I am grateful for that."

Professor Birch seemed to be thinking "How does Porygon eat and when does he sleep?"

"He sleeps when I sleep he goes into a standby mode and he rests. As far as eating he eats computer data."

"But how isn't a Pokemon doesn't it need real food?"

Ash shock his head negatively "No he was made by Ketchum industries using computer code mixed with DNA and Porygon was made."

"What about Magnemite what about that Pokemon?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck "That is a Ketchum industries mistake they were researching robotics and working to give it Pokemon moves so used some DNA from Ditto and it gained somewhat of intelligence. Then they escaped into Kanto and we decided to let them go but we made so they could be captured. But then we noticed they evolved so we let them have the one evolution but we put a stop to anymore evolutions."

" I never thought it possible to make a Pokemon or make an evolution item it's too bad its restricted to Ketchum industries it would be fascinating. "

Ash's discussed more of it but they stopped to have dinner and afterwards Ash used the field to train some of his Pokemon. The next morning they were back in the lab Ash took the ear piece out so Birch could hear Jarvis "Ok Jarvis give me the list of Pokemon that has a pre evolution and or another evolution from the other regions."

"Sir there is only sir 2 Pokemon that will have a pre evolution and that is Wobbuffet and Azumarill. Azumarill or a Marill can be breed with Sea incense and will have an evolution before Marill. Wobbuffet breed with lax incense will produce an offspring."

Birch was amazed "I didn't realize incense could be used to produce a pre evolution this is most fascinating."

Ash looked to the professor "do you have any evolution stones?"

"No we don't we didn't have any natural here before the great split so we didn't get any."

"That would explain why Kanto and Johto wouldn't have another evolution. Tell me Jarvis do any of the evolution stones from are area work on the Pokemon here."

Jarvis was quiet for a few seconds "Yes Lombre will evolve further with a water stone; Nuzleaf will evolve further with a leaf stone and Skitty with a moon stone."

Birch stood up and went to his computer and scanned through and typed things in. "I got a shipment of evolution stones before you arrived and according to my list I have some trainers with those very Pokemon here. Let me make some calls and see if I can get a hold of them."

Ash decided to take a look through the Pokemon for this area he was looking at the rare golem looking Pokemon, the two psychic dragons and he was amazed Hoenn had 5 legendary Pokemon. Mew pointed out Jirachi "you found him and you could find out why your journey has been so eventful."

Birch came back "I sent out word the centers to inform when the trainers arrive. So does Jarvis have anything more for us?"

"Yes I do Kirlia can evolve into another form besides Gardevoir, Roselia has a pre evolution and a further evolution, Chimecho has a baby form, Nosepass has an evolution and last is Snorunt he can evolve natural into Glalie but none of these items can be found in either open area."

"Add those to the list Kanto and Johto still have some of those."

"I have also using your formula have solved the mystery of how Feebas evolves into Milotic and the reason trainers couldn't do it."

Birch eyes went real wide and looked very excited "tell me how it is done everyone wants to know."

"Have you heard of an item called the Prism scale?"

Birch searched his memory "Yes it is a scale that is rare and found in deep lakes or oceans why do you ask?"

"This is how Feebas evolves into Milotic in the wild and why it can't when caught by a trainer."

Birch stood up again "I am going to pass the word along so people can evolve there Feebas."

So the word was spread they had to wait about a couple of days before they got permission from the other trainers to evolve there Pokemon. First up was Lombre Ash went to it with a water stone and set it down on its head and they watched it glow white and grow taller. Once it was finished they examined it and made notes and looked to see if it learned any new moves. "Now what do we name it?" Birch asked.

Ash ran it through his head "Ludic means aimlessly happy which this thing certainly is and Colocynth is a plant that bears a yellow or green fruit so…" Ash paused "How about Ludicolo for the evolution of Lombre."

Birch nodded his head "sounds good now that I see how you did it I will give it a shot with the next one." They moved Ludicolo out to into the ranch where it would be watched and recorded with the cameras. Birch brought in Nuzleaf he took the leaf stone and gave it to Nuzleaf who then glowed white and now before stood a new Pokemon they again took notes.

"So Professor did you think of a name while observing the new Pokemon?"

"Well it kind of looks a tree and Nuzleaf are known to be deceitful and I can see it carried over to his next evolution to combine the two to get Shiftry."

"That works you are a lot better than Professor Elm would take forever to name a Pokemon and he ended up naming like one Pokemon."

"Yes for the last one we will have to wait until tomorrow night to use because according to your notes it will only work on the night of a full moon."

So they watched the 2 new Pokemon making observations and such Ash sent over the research and his Wobbuffet. Finally the next arrived and Ash couldn't wait. He and Professor Birch headed outside and found the Skitty they would need. Ash pulled out the moon stone which was glowing under the power of a full moon and he approached Skitty and touched it to her forward. She glowed white and when it ended they began the process of observing it. "Professor is it me or does this Pokemon look a little delicate."

"Now that you mention it Ash she does I mean she looks a little catty to."

Ash chuckled then paused "Put them together and we would have Delcatty."

"I think it will do well we will have to pass the name along so it can be added to the Pokedex."

Ash stayed there and the first trainers showed for their starters when Ash got the two new egg from the breeders. He kept an eye on it and helped Birch give out the new Pokemon and get people registered. The last day he was supposed to be his egg started to hatch Birch and him stopped what they were doing to watch it. They observed the new baby Pokemon "to bad I can't leave it here to be watched?"

"Why not Ash" Birch asked him.

"Why not its parent is at Oaks and my mom specializes in raising baby Pokemon."

"Why not bring the parent here if I have any questions I can call your mom."

A kid who was watching them spoke up "why not is that the Pokemon name?"

Ash and Birch looked to the kid who came with his older sibling "why not good name but we change the spelling to…" Ash paused for a moment " good name for the Pokemon good job kid you helped name a Pokemon."

The kid ran off to tell his older sibling and Ash captured Wynaut then went and had Wobbuffet transferred here. Ash introduced Wynaut to his mother they got along great when Birch got all he could he would transfer both of them back to Oak. Ash also recently had gotten word that all Pokemon that were with Elm now moved back to Oaks.

The next morning he was heading off to start out in Hoenn when the second of his eggs began to hatch. He had Jarvis send over his Marill and he went outside and they both watched the egg hatch. Ash made some quick observations caught the Pokemon then released then ran inside and found Birch. "Ash good luck on your journey and please send the newly hatched Pokemon here."

"It just did it is outside with Marill I kind of already came up with a name before it was hatched Azurill." Birch ran outside probably to watch the baby Pokemon and make his own notes. Ash walked out and down the road "Jarvis please tell me how many more Pokemon I need to complete my list."

"Well sir by my count you need 60 more of the Kanto and Johto Pokemon. So that would make 118 Hoenn Pokemon you need to catch."

Ash sighed in relief "at least I didn't add to many more to that list this year I have my work cut out or I will never catch up."


	2. Chapter 2

Ash found himself outside of the Oldale ruins he heard recently something about a Professor Alden. He went in he could spend no more than a day or he may never leave this place. Ash used his clearance to get in no one was around this place was empty. He found his way down and he found an underground lake when he saw a Pokemon jump out of the water he could see the lake was full of them.

"Relicanth sir this Pokemon is long since thought extinct it is a water rock Pokemon and it is said that the Pokemon can go down to the depths that no other Pokemon can go."

Ash was little amazed "How far are we talking Jarvis?"

Jarvis didn't answer right away "My calculations say it can do and explore the St. Anne if not even further."

Ash saw one jump up and he threw a lure ball and caught the Relicanth and with a brief struggle there was a ding. Jarvis activated a mini transport because it couldn't transport it out of here. Ash made his way out of here to find Professor Alden. He found the man who looked surprised to see Ash "who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am Ash Ketchum I came in here to find you and learn about the ruins here."

The man relaxed "we have been having trouble with Team Magma trying to break in here." Ash gave him a confused look "They are like your Team rocket but they have their competition here called Team Aqua."

"Great if there is trouble it finds me so please Professor what is said to be in these ruins."

"It is said somewhere in here is a bridge that would connect are world to the ancient Pokemon world. But it said it crumbles when a human is said to go through it."

"So have you found this bridge to the ancient world?"

"No I haven't I keep looking and trying to break the language but so far nothing has come up."

Ash was confused "Did you try the underground lake were the Relicanth are currently leaving maybe they go back and forth to feed."

Professor Alden was now the one with the confused "I haven't found any underground I these ruins show me what you are talking about."

Ash used Jarvis to lead him back when they got to the underground lake it was empty. Ash was scratching his head and he pulled out his tablet "Play back the video from early." Professor Alden watched the video it stopped before ash caught one of them.

"Then the portal must be here but I don't have the equipment to explore the lake."

"Well I could call my dad and have a team here to help you but I think he would want some of the Relicanth in return."

Professor Alden was confused "why would he want the Relicanth for?"

"Well at Ketchum industries we have been trying to explore the deep depths of the Pokemon world. But no Pokemon we know of can go down that deep expect for the Relicanth."

Professor Alden seemed to get it "well ok then let's go the center so you can make a call to your dad."

As soon as they stepped outside the ball with the Relicanth was whisked away. They made the trek to the Pokemon center. Professor Alden went to the café and Ash went to make a call to his dad. His dad answered "Ash how is Hoenn so far?"

"Great dad listen I went to the ruins of Oldale town and I found an underground lake. We believe a portal to the ancient Pokemon world is said to be there. Professor Alden needs some stuff to try and explore the lake."

"Ash that kind of research is not something we do here we are all about technology and things I don't see the benefit in it for us."

Ash smirked "Dad what if I told you there is a Pokemon in that lake that is said to go down further than any known Pokemon past the point where the St. Anne now lies."

His dad eyes went wide "You are not talking about Relicanth are you some of the team here was talking about it."

Ash nodded his head in agreement "Hold on a second." Ash hooked up the tablet "Video coming through dad."

There was a ding on his end he looked over the video "Ash tell Professor Alden the team should be there within a day. I know they are having trouble with Team Magma and Team Aqua so I want you to stay there to confirm the team."

"Dad why don't you send Mark and his team I could Professor Alden and then I can be on my way."

His dad thought it over "Good idea Ash please do so I know you want to continue on."

Ash hung up made a brief call to his mom unhooked his tablet and then went and found Professor Alden ash took a seat across from him. "So what did your day say?"

Ash scrolled through his tablet and found the picture "Be on the lookout for this team they should be here within a day if it is anyone else don't trust them."

"Thank you so much Ash I must get back to the ruins and see if I can learn anything more."

When Alden left Ash went over and checked in and stayed for the night and in the morning he was on his way out the door. He had lunch and began a trek through the woods when he pulled out a candy bar and began to munch on it. He went to share some with Mew when something swopped down and stole the candy bar.

He looked to see a bird like Pokemon "That sir is a Taillow a normal flying type and they are known to have a fierce personality."

Ash could see Pikachu was mad she unleashed a thunderbolt and nailed the Taillow. But the bird was still standing and then it let out a cry. Ash heard a rustle and then saw more Taillow Mew gulped "I have sudden feeling of Déjà vu."

Pikachu looked ready to fight "easy girl lets show them how what a bird can truly Pidgeotto I chose you." She appeared and when she arrived and saw the horde of Taillow she looked ready for a fight. "Alright Pidgeotto send them back with Hurricane."

A move more powerful then twister because the funnel was twice as big sucked in all the Taillow and knocked them around. More some to come out of nowhere and dived bombed Pidgeotto who then glowed white and evolved into Pidgeot. The Taillow turned around and came back at the much bigger bird Pidgeot turned and gave them a powerful Hyper Beam. The Taillow fell out of the sky knocked out when Pidgeot unleashed Hyper Beam it ended the Hurricane. The Taillow dropped to the ground one of them was left standing but that quickly changed when Pidgeot took off and nailed the Taillow with steel wing.

Before the Taillow could fall and mix with the others ash threw a Poke ball and caught the thieving bird before the ball could hit the ground it was whisked away. He then quickly checked to make sure the other Taillow were ok then got out of there. Once they were clear and ways out of danger. Ash stopped and Pidgeot landed and Ash went over and rubbed the feathers on her chest she enjoyed "good job on evolving and good job on those pesky little Taillow." She beamed at the prize "Now take a good rest and return."

As she was whisked away he heard someone walking in the woods. He sighed and checked to see if they would be ok with the Taillow. He went back and saw the person caught a downed Taillow who were slowly coming to and then quickly tiptoed their way out of there. Knowing the person was safe ash continued on with his journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was in the same woods he found Taillow in he knew he should be leaving them soon enough. When he saw something that bolted across the path it moved quickly that Jarvis had trouble picking it up. He continued to walk when popped out in the middle of the path then sat there and looked at him. "Zigzagoon a normal type and it said that restlessly wonders all the time."

Ash now had to decide who to use to catch it he then remembered last night training he noticed Growlithe looked ready to evolve maybe this fight was just what she needed. "Growlithe I chose you." The puppy Pokemon appeared she was excited "alright start things off with tackle attack."

Growlithe rushed across the field and hit Zigzagoon who tumbled after the hit. Zigzagoon jumped up and unleashed pin missile "Growlithe block with flame thrower and then use tackle and go into bite." The flame thrower was big enough to block the attack there was smoke and it cleared Zigzagoon was down and had swirls in its eyes. Ash threw a poke ball and caught the Pokemon who was whisked away and Growlithe ran over. Ash knelt down she hopped into his arms and began to lick his face Ash laughed then Growlithe glowed white and Ash fell over because Growlithe was getting heavier.

Ash found himself now under Arcanine who jumped off of him Ash got up and rubbed her head "good job on evolving now take a rest and return."

Arcanine was whisked away and ash stood up and brushed himself off and continued his walk. He was walking along when he saw spear points and parts of nets in the points. Ash growled he knew this was the work of a poacher. "Jarvis do you have a Satellite view of the area."

"Just moment sir" He waited for Jarvis "Sir I have one passing over in 5 minutes."

"Good when it passes over scan the area and see if you can find anything out of place or might be a vehicle."

Ash waited about 8 minutes when Jarvis chimed in again "Sir I have the location of a vehicle that has a cage of the back I marking a path."

Ash followed the path laid out and could see the poacher load what looked to be an unconscious Arbok into the back of the cage. "Pikachu don't let him leave volt tackle the front of the truck."

The man couldn't react fast enough to stop Pikachu and the front end of the truck exploded. The Fearow sitting in the front sit was caught in the blast and was thrown out and into the cage which zapped the hell out of the bird who slumped to the ground out cold. Ash came down the hill the poacher turned to him "Kid you pay for what you did here today."

Ash was pissed "No you will pay for what you have done here today and every other day." Ash saw the man reaching for another Poke ball "Pikachu give him a good jolt of electricity." The man twitched and slumped to the ground out cold.

Ash pulled the Poke balls off the guy and took the guys net gun then went over and checked on Fearow. He set all down next to him and he saw Fearow would be fine so he used a special code on the ball to return the Pokemon. He went over to the poacher and dragged him over to a tree and leaned him against it then went over grabbed the net gun then used it and the guy was trapped to the tree ash chuckled it was irony he was trapped using his own weapon.

He went over to the cage and could see an Arbok, Weezing and a Koffing in the cage. "Pikachu iron tail on the cage." Pikachu tail glowed white and she jumped and smacked the cage she wasn't bothered by the electricity and the cage fell apart. Ash checked on the Pokemon he healed them the best he could so he pulled out some poke balls and caught the three Pokemon they were whisked away for Nurse Joy to take care of.

Then he heard a motorcycle "Hold it right there young man just what do you think you are doing." Ash looked up to see Officer Jenny she looked surprised to see him "Ash looks like you bat to the poacher so where is he." Ash pointed a finger to the tree Officer Jenny looked over and then gave a chuckle "Caught in his own trap poetic justice."

"I thought so to so do I have to go to the police station to write out a report."

"No I have to call in someone to come get him so you can write it down as we wait for them to get here." She went to her motorcycle and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen Ash hopped down took it and began to write out the report and then signed it. When he finished he handed over the balls to her.

"Thank you again Ash for what you do for us and good luck on your journey."

Pikachu who was now on his shoulder walked on as the transport vehicle for the poacher arrived. Ash found a place to camp for the night and the next morning he moved on. He was still in the woods when he saw something in the tree he looked he didn't need Jarvis he knew this to be a Treecko one of the starters for this region. Ash so far had luck in catching all the starters for a region even though they weren't needed to finish the list for catching them all.

"All right Pineco your up." Pineco appeared ""Use spikes on that Pokemon." The spikes shot across but Treecko jumped over them and came down tail first Ash waited "Now Pineco explode."

The explosion was enough to blow Ash off his feet he never did see what happened to the Treecko. He stood up and waited for the smoke to clear to see what had happened Mew and Pikachu returned to his shoulder. The smoke cleared and ash saw Pineco was now a Forretress but he didn't see the Treecko then he saw it slumped against a far tree it was clearly out cold. He ran over and treated the Treecko and then caught it and then went back and checked on Forretress it would be ok so he returned it.

Ash was confused because Pineco exploded but Pokemon don't evolve when knocked out unless it wasn't knocked out and the move was enough to make it evolve and used the last of its strength to do so. Ash knew it was best not to think about it or he would get a headache.

Ash the next day was hoping this would be his last day in the woods he wasn't getting tired of seeing them please he was running low on food and clean clothes. He heard a hiss and looked to see a new Pokemon "That would be a Seviper a poison type also called the fang snake Pokemon."

Ash knew he needed it but he was tired and wanted to leave the forest he normally would have used this time to help a Pokemon evolve or train with but he wanted of the woods. "Pikachu electro ball" ash commanded.

She jumped off his shoulder and hurled an electro ball and nailed the Pokemon it was down after one hit and Pikachu returned to his shoulder. Ash caught the Pokemon and moved on he was most happy when he left the woods and found himself in Rustboro City. He made his way to the center checked in and then went to his room took off his bag and flopped unto the bed it felt so good to be in a real bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash what he thought was Rustboro but the welcome sign said Rinshin Town now Ash was confused he pulled out his tablet and pulled up the map. "Jarvis is this map right it says Rustboro City but the sign says Rinshin Town."

"Yes sir the map I downloaded that is used by all trainers says this is Rustboro City."

Ash headed into town and found the Pokemon center he walked up to the woman working the front desk. Ash went to ask a question "Let me guess you are wondering why your maps says this is Rustboro City but you're in Rinshin city." Ash nodded his head in agreement "well someone at Ketchum industries who programmed the map accidently called this Rustboro City and called Rustboro City Rinshin town. We tried calling Ketchum Industries but they are too busy to take are calls."

Ash just groaned and walked away he went over to the phones and made a call to his father. His dad answered the phone "Ash good to hear from you how are things going?"

"Well things would be going better if I wasn't in Rinshin Town when my map is telling me I am supposed to be in Rustboro City."

His dad groaned "not you to son I am sorry we are trying to correct the problem but nothing we do is working it will take some time."

Ash groaned and slapped his forehead "Dad did you think to maybe until you fix the new version to go back to the old version until the problem is fixed."

His father looked sheepish "no that thought never crossed are minds."

"Well dad I will let you go so you can get on that." Ash hung up and chuckled sometimes his dad could miss the most obvious things. He walked back to the desk "Map problem should be corrected by morning I would like to check in." He handed the woman his Pokedex so he could check in.

She took the Pokedex "so how did you manage to get hold of Ketchum industries we couldn't get through." Ash tapped the computer screen she looked at it and looked up in shock "well that does explain how you got ahold of them."

Ash took back his Pokedex when she was finished and took his room key and went to his room and dropped off his things and Pikachu and Mew got off his shoulders "alright you guys stay here I am going to go into town and see what I can resupply on."

Ash left the room and locked the door and headed out he walked around town when he spotted a Pokemon "sir that is Shroomish the town recently had problems with the Shroomish but they built a preserve for them in town. But they encourage trainers to come and capture them to keep the population down and it is one Pokemon you do need sir."

"Let's go Swinub." The small Pokemon appeared in a red beam of light "alright hit Shroomish with ice beam." The beam of ice shot out and nailed Shroomish and it was frozen in a block of ice. Ash was amazed he threw out a Poke ball and with no troubles he caught the Shroomish. Ash knelt down "good job Swinub now get a good rest and return."

He vanished in a red beam of light Ash saw that Shroomish ball also vanish he was thankful Oak and his mom now had someone there to take of injured or in this case frozen Pokemon. He continued to gather his supplies and he headed back. The next morning after breakfast and training he headed out.

He walked along now back on track with the old map downloaded to his Pokedex. He was about to stop for the night when he saw a sign he went over and read it 'come see and battle the world's toughest Pokemon it is unbeatable.'

Ash had to see this Pokemon to see what this man's deal was. Ash found the unofficial gym a man stepped out "I am Anthony I have the world's toughest Pokemon tougher than any known Pokemon it is so tough it can learn moves it normally can't learn. I will use only Pelipper you can use as many Pokemon you want."

"Ok let's do this." Ash was led to a battlefield and Pelipper was already there waiting it seemed hate the fact it was going to have to battle. "Ok Pikachu let's do this."

Anthony scoffed "Pikachu won't help you in this battle Pelipper use thunder shock on the puny Pikachu."

"Pikachu hop up unto your tail and absorb the electricity and then use electro ball."

Pikachu absorb the electricity and unleashed a powerful electro ball "Pelipper dodge and swoop down and grab Pikachu with wine whip."

Pelipper dodged but was brushed by the electro ball and swopped down and managed to grab Pikachu by Ash smirked "Pikachu use the vines to swing up and use iron tail." Pikachu did just that and smacked Pelipper in the stomach. Pikachu was dropped "now Pikachu use thunder wave."

Pikachu fell and used thunder wave Pelipper seemed to swallow the thunder wave and was fine "Pelipper use hydro pump Pikachu on the falling Pikachu and then as it hits the ground use scald."

Pikachu was ready to be nailed with hydro pump "Pikachu thunder on the hydro pump."

The thunder traveled up the hydro pump and into Pelipper and this time didn't seem to be able to absorb the electricity and it crashed to the ground. Pikachu used another thunder to safely land on the ground. Pelipper seemed to be crashing to the ground and as it did it slid to a stop and popped back up "Pikachu quick attack into iron tail and hit in the mouth."

Anthony never got a chance to tell it anything because Pikachu was so quick and as Pelipper was hit Ash something fly out of its mouth "sir that is a Bellsprout and also a Magnemite that came out of the mouth of that Pokemon."

Ash was pissed "what the hell is your problem endangering the life of your Pokemon by placing them in Pelipper mouth and it is having a toll on Pelipper but not only that you are cheating." Ash marched over "Mew put him to sleep." Anthony dropped off to dream land Ash returned Anthony's Pokemon including Pelipper. Pikachu returned to his shoulder "Mew transport us back to Rinshin town." There was a shimmer and Ash was on the outskirt of Rinshin town he marched to the Pokemon center and found the league official.

He pulled out his Pokedex and showed the man the video of his dream battle. When it was over Ash handed him the poke balls. The man took them and Ash's Pokedex and put them in a machine when it was done they vanished in a red beam of light. The man took his Pokedex and handed to his computer and made a copy of the video. He unhooked it and handed it to Ash "Ok the Pokemon are now yours under league rules I will call Officer Jenny and have her pick up Anthony we have been looking into him for a while and never could get any proof until now."

Ash was satisfied and he stayed once again in Rinshin town and the next morning he once again headed out for Rustboro. He came upon a forest just past where the gym he faced off against Anthony he set up camp where he would have last night. As he was eating dinner with Pikachu and Mew he heard noises in the forest and then he heard some growls. "Jarvis what is native to this forest that can be making that noise."

There was a short pause "sir the only thing that could be is Poochyena and Mightyena and is said Poochyena has persistent nature and Mightyena gives obvious signs it is going to attack by the growls deeply and flattens its body."

Just then a Mightyena leapt into Ash had set up camp followed by a whole pack of Mightyena and Poochyena. Mew picked up on what the leader was saying "The leader says you are in his woods and now he is going to chase you out of the woods because you present a threat to his pack."

Ash stood and faced the leader "I will not be leaving these woods and I wouldn't have known you were in the woods if you didn't come into my camp."

Ash leapt to the ground as Mightyena unleashed a shadow ball Ash knew it was warning shot but Pikachu and Mew took an offense and began to attack the pack of Mightyena and Poochyena. Ash looked up when he heard the battle end Pikachu looked exhausted and so do Mew there was a lot of them in the pack. Ash looked around they were nowhere around "Mew where did the Poochyena and Mightyena go?"

Mew rubbed the back of her head "I may have used my psychic ability and caught them all in Poke Balls."

Ash groaned he didn't know what he would do with a whole pack of them but he would think of something in the meantime ash made sure Pikachu and Mew where healed they finished dinner and went to bed for the night. The next day he passed by a road side phone and called the lab his mom answered she didn't look happy "Ash what where you doing catching so many of one Pokemon?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck "they attacked me last night and so I didn't want them to attack again so I caught them."

"Ok I get that but what are we to do with them we have never had a pack on the ranch?"

Ash had thought of this "Mom I was thinking that the town was looking for a way to protect itself at night what if they guarded the town and lab."

His mom grinned "Ash I knew you would have a plan I will get right on implementing that plan of yours."

Ash continued on and he came to a pond where he spend the night and also train his water Pokemon. He got to work training his water Pokemon when a lily pad on the other side of the lake seemed to move Ash was confused. "Octillery go over and investigate the lily pad that seems to be moving."

Octillery moved and as he got close the lily pad jumped out of the water and nailed Octillery with water gun. "Sir that is a Lotad its evolved form Lombre you found an evolution for."

"Alright Octillery use an ice beam under where Lotad will land when it lands nail it with Hyper beam." Lotad landed on the ice it tried to jump off but it was slipping on the ice. It then got nailed by hyper beam and sailed through the air and smacked into a tree on the other side. Ash ran over and caught the Lotad. He ran back over and Octillery was near the shore "Good job you really have improved now get a good rest and return."

Ash returned the rest of his Pokemon and got dinner ready after dinner was done they ate and shortly after dinner Ash went to bed.

List of Pokemon caught

Shroomish

Poochyena

Mightyena

Lotad

List of Pokemon rescued from bad trainer

Pelipper

Bellsprout

Magnemite


	5. Chapter 5

Ash was working through the woods when he saw a Pokemon that seemed to be along the same lines of Caterpie. "Sir that is a Wurmple and it has two evolution lines based upon its gender if male it will evolve into Dustox and if female Beautifly the one on the tree is male and the one on the tree to the left is female."

Ash looked to his left and indeed there was another Wurmple he grinned "Ok let's go Swinub" the Pokemon in a red beam of light "Let's start things off with Ice beam on the one to the right."

The move was blocked by string shot and the string froze and fell to the ground and shattered. The Wurmple popped off the tree and charged across the ground towards Swinub. "Swinub use ice wind to slow down Wurmple."

He never got a chance to perform the move because the second Wurmple joined in and tackled Swinub. It was now a 2 on 1 but Ash didn't see that as a problem Swinub faced off against both where now chagrining towards him. "Alright Swinub use icy wind" It slowed down one but one of the other Wurmple formed a shield using string shot and tackled Swinub. It followed up the tackle with bug bite and then Swinub glowed white and evolved into Piloswine and used the move Earthquake and it bounced the Wurmple into the air and then used ice shard and it took both Wurmple out.

Ash caught the 2 Wurmple and went over to Piloswine "Good job on evolving and taking down those two Wurmple now take a good long rest and return."

After Piloswine was returned and Wurmple where sent off Ash continued on and short while later sopped for the night and the next morning continued on and he reached the real Rustboro city by lunchtime he stopped in town for lunch and then made his way to the Pokemon center and checked in. The woman handed his Pokedex "After you drop off your things in your room the gym leader Roxanne would like to speak with you at her trainer's school."

Ash was confused and he went up to his room and dropped off his bag and made sure he had some stuff with him and he had Pikachu and Mew come with him. He used the map he had and found the trainer's school he walked in to see a class in session so he sat in the back of the class until it was complete. He walked up to the woman who was teaching at the end of class "I was told to meet Roxanne here I am Ash Ketchum."

The teacher looked relieved "I am Roxanne and I am glad you are here lately we have been having trouble near an Island cave. There are reports of the water being frozen and people who try to explore the island come back freezing. So I went out there and it turns out it was Regice one of the Legendary Golem Pokemon I have no clue how it ended up down here when it usually is up in the mountains. So I called the Professor who told me of you and that you may be able to help so I called around and saw you were headed here so I was wondering if you would go and see what you can do."

Ash knew he probably could handle the problem but he didn't want it getting out he caught a Legendary Pokemon. "I may be forced to capture it do you think you could not tell someone I caught it."

She gave him a smile "you take care of the problem and I won't say a word about you having a legendary Pokemon."

Ash sighed in relief "I am going to need a ride out there."

"Follow me I have a friend who will take us out there in his Helicopter." So they made their way to the Helicopter then made their way to the island. Ash hoped out and Roxanne followed him Ash was cold he needed heat "Typhlosion I need you."

As it arrived the air around them got warmer and they headed into the cave. Ash found his way in and spotted Regice and then used Icy wind. "Typhlosion use flame wheel and go through and hit Regice." Typhlosion raced through and nailed Regice but it wasn't fazed much and used Hammer arm on Typhlosion and looked ready to use it again "Use Lava Plume to push it back."

The move nailed Regice who stumbled back and fell over "quick attack to get underneath it before it falls and use eruption." Typhlosion moved so quick it was able to do what ash asked and the eruption blew Regice into the air and it hit the roof of the cave. "Now use solar beam as it falls to the ground."

Typhlosion unleashed the solar beam but the aim was little off it hit Regice feet and it fell to the ground head first and crashed hard. Regice was down after that Ash threw a Poke ball and caught Regice. As it was whisked away the air significantly warmed up. Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief "I am glad I can reopen the area thank you Ash and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Ash returned Typhlosion after congratulating it on a job well done and they headed out and ash made it back in time to train and get dinner. The next morning he resupplied as he did so his clothes where cleaned. The day after he headed out for his next city he used Mr. Briney ferry service to head to Dewford town. They stopped around lunch and Ash trained with his water Pokemon when he saw what looked to be fins in the water.

He quickly got out and recalled his water Pokemon and the boat was soon was surrounded. Mr. Briney looked worried "I have been getting reports of Sharpedo in the area causing problems thanks to the new leader."

Ash thought it sounded a little familiar to the Fearow he now had. He thought he should repeat history and take out the leader and maybe the group would break up and not be a problem. Ash scanned the water looking for the biggest one when he spotted a Sharpedo not attacking the ship just hanging back. "Pikachu nail that Sharpedo with the biggest thunderbolt you have got."

Pikachu leapt to Ash's head and jumped up and unleashed a full powered thunderbolt and it arced across the water and nailed the Sharpedo. It turned belly up with swirls in its eyes Ash hurled a poke ball and it nailed the Sharpedo and not an even a second passed it was whisked away. Pikachu returned to his shoulder he rubbed her head and the Sharpedo attack stopped they broke off in different directions. Mr. Briney looked impressed "well I think I can tell people that there should be no more attacks thanks to you."

Ash nodded his head it was twice he helped clear up problems for Rustboro. He was wondering why his journey was so adventure filled so far.

Author Note- I know Wurmple evolves based on Personality but I didn't want to mess with that so I changed it to gender and since this is fanfiction I can do that.

Pokemon Caught-

Male Wurmple

Female Wurmple

Regice

Sharpedo

Pokemon evolved-

Swinub into Piloswine


	6. Chapter 6

Ash was dropped off and since he didn't need to resupply he stayed the night in Dewford town and moved on in the morning. He stopped outside of Granite Cave the next morning he worked his way through the cave when he heard a loud noise. "Sir that was a Loudred and they aren't native to this area." Ash worked his way towards the noise when he spotted Loudred using a move on some kind of Pokemon. "Sir those are Aron it eats iron to build its body they are known to this area."

Ash knew he needed to catch Loudred because it seemed to be causing trouble in the area "Tyranitar I chose you." The huge Pokemon appeared and some of the Aron took the time to get out of there some chose to fight. "Tyranitar use Dark Pulse" a dark orb formed in her hand and she threw it and nailed Loudred who slid back and it turned to the new threat. But then the remaining Aron ran at and used Metal claw and Loudred unleashed a move and nailed them "Tyranitar use Giga impact" she opened her mouth and unleashed the power and nailed Loudred in the head. It spun around and fell to the ground out cold ash threw a Poke ball and caught Loudred.

Ash checked on the Aron that where fainted he made sure they were ok one of them was in worse shape than the rest Ash caught that one so the lab nurse could treat it. Ash then congratulated Tyranitar and returned it and he continued to head out of the cave. He ended up outside and he found a beach he figured he would stay there for the night.

Ash set up camp and he was training his Pokemon when he saw something barreling through the sand towards them. "Treecko quick attack then use Brick breaks on the ground" Treecko was off and stopped right in front of the moving earth and her arm glowed white then she smashed it down and the Pokemon popped out. "Now use bullet seed and when it lands quick attack into a pound attack" Treecko nailed the Pokemon perfectly and took off into a quick attack then something happened he wasn't expecting she turned white and preformed what he asked but when he could see her clearly she was different.

Ash caught the Pokemon and Jarvis filled him in "Treecko evolved into Grovyle and the Pokemon you caught was Corphish they are known to very territorial Pokemon." Ash congratulated Grovyle on evolving and then stopped the training for the night and returned the Pokemon and he worked on dinner they stayed at the beach for the night.

The next morning he headed out and he was walking along to get to the Pokemon center when he saw someone wandering across the river. He saw the Pokemon center was straight across they must have trying to take a short cut across instead of going way down to use the bridge. He then saw a group of Pokemon heading towards the person "Sir those are Carvanha they swarm anyone who enter their area."

"Jarvis both Wurmple please" They both appeared "Both of you use silk string to form a net across the river to slow down the Carvanha." The trick worked the Carvanha where being grouped into the net but it was breaking. "Alright both of you use Poison sting on the Carvanha."

When they finished the move they both glowed white "Sir they are evolving into their perspective evolutions Silcoon and Cascoon."

Ash was amazed but he didn't have time some of the Carvanha where swimming away some slower than the others. Ash threw a poke ball and caught one of the Carvanha the person got across and took off. Ash congratulated his Pokemon returned them and waded across the river himself and made it to the Pokemon center a lot quicker. He checked in but he never saw the person he rescued nor did he find out what his hurry was.

Ash the next day headed out and he spotted a waterfall and then he saw something come over the waterfall. "Mew use psychic to stop the Pokemon" The Pokemon was caught in a psychic bubble and brought safely to shore.

Ash went over and checked on the Pokemon it was water Pokemon and he recognized it as one of the starter Pokemon for this region Mudkip. He treated the Pokemon and he saw a Marshtomp enter the area it gave Ash a glare but the Mudkip got up and ran over. Ash smiled and decided to leave he was walking along when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned to see the Mudkip following him Ash laughed and went over to the Mudkip. "You should go back with your parent they will be worried."

The Mudkip didn't seem bothered it loved the attention Ash was giving him and then leapt into his arms. Ash decided to return him to his parent and he went looking for him and he decided to head up the waterfall and he not only found it but he seemed to have found a Mudkip nesting ground. They all turned to Ash he set the Mudkip down and backed away. He continued on he was pretty far away from the nesting grounds when he heard rustling again.

Ash groaned and sure enough there was the Mudkip following him again. The Mudkip ran at him but this time when he jumped he aimed low and hit one of the poke balls and was sucked in and it dinged instantly and was whisked away. Ash was confused "Mew did that just happen?"

Mew and Pikachu laughed "Yes Ash I believe a Pokemon just willingly wanted to be your Pokemon and caught itself" Mew said.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders he wasn't going to complain about how he got the capture. He knew he needed one more and he would have all the starters for this area and having the starters wasn't a requirement for capturing them all. He continued along the way he was going when something cut across his path "Sir that was a Nuzleaf."

Ash went to see where he went to when he was knocked on his backside and Mew and Pikachu fell off his shoulder. Pikachu darted after the Nuzleaf and so did Mew Ash heard the sound of battle and headed towards it and he saw a whole group of Nuzleaf and Pikachu and Mew where battling them. Ash knew they could handle this at the end the group limped off and Pikachu and Mew where tired. One of the Nuzleaf was knocked out he figured this had to be the little scamp who knocked him over and pissed off Pikachu and Mew.

He threw a Poke ball and caught it and it was whisked away. Ash picked up Pikachu and Mew and put them on his shoulder and he waked to find a place to set up camp. He treated Pikachu and Mew and got them dinner.

Pokemon caught-

Aron

Loudred

Corphish

Carvanha

Mudkip

Nuzleaf

Pokemon evolved

Treecko- Grovyle

Male Wurmple- Cascoon

Female Wurmple- Silcoon


	7. Chapter 7

Ash continued on early in the morning after breakfast around lunchtime he heard sounds of battling. He ran towards to see people in red and blue fighting. "Sir those are Team Magma and Team Aqua they are like team rocket but are native to this area and are bitter rivals."

Ash could see Wingull where being caught in the battle of the two groups. Plus he was sure Officer Jenny would want to arrest these two teams and Ash knew his luck he would have to face off against them later he might as well reduce some of their numbers. Ash called forth Tyranitar Charizard and Dragonite. He stepped out "Hi Team Magma and Team Aqua you are all under arrest for your criminal acts."

The groups stopped fighting and turned to him and both leaders at the same time shouted "get the little twerp."

The fight was on and Pikachu joined in the fight the fight was fast and furious his Pokemon operated without his orders and this is how it was in these situations. At the end all of the members of Team Aqua and Team Magma where knocked Ash congratulated his Pokemon sent them back. He went over and activated the emergency recall on the poke balls and piled the poke balls and then tied up all the members. "Jarvis see if you can't get word out to Officer Jenny and see if you can't get out here if not try the rangers."

"Working on it now sir" Ash waited "sir email was sent and Jenny says her and her team should be here shortly I also faintly hear a wounded Wingull sir I will provide directions."

Ash followed the directions and founded the wounded Wingull Ash did what he could and then caught it so the nurse could do more for it. He headed back and all the members of the teams where still there and Officer Jenney was just arriving with her team. One of her team raised some kind of rifle and aimed it at him Ash was confused. He heard a bang and then he felt tired and he slumped to the ground out cold.

Ash came to in a room with a table he looked around confused just then Officer Jenny entered. "Tell me Mr. Ketchum is it normal for you to be a vigilante."

Ash looked up confused "excuse me I don't sit back and watch when I know there is something I can do. Second off I happen to be a hoary officer so I wasn't being a vigilante."

"Yes that may be true in Kanto and Johto but not here and so I am going to have to arrest you along with the members of Team Magma and Team Aqua."

Just then an older Officer jenny walked in "Jenny what the hell I told you to go out there and arrest the members of Team Aqua and Team Magma and to bring out Ash back here I never said anything about drugging him and arresting him."

Younger Jenny stood up "But captain he is a vigilante we don't allow vigilantes here in Hoenn I was just doing my job."

The older Jenny glared at her "doing your job would have doing what I said. If you did you would know I was extending the hoary officer position on him here in Hoenn. So for not doing that I am suspending you for one week hand in your badge and Growlithe in at the front desk." Older Jenny looked at him "I am sorry Mr. Ketchum you are free to go and again I am sorry. You can pick up your poke balls at the front desk."

Ash stood up "where are the Meowth and Pikachu I had on my shoulders at the time I was drugged."

Older Jenny looked to the younger one the younger one looked nervous the older one Growled "where is his Pokemon?'

"They attacked us after he went down we used sleep powder and darts we got them to go down. We couldn't get them back into the balls so we left them there."

Ash growled and he rushed across the room and grabbed Officer Jenny and slammed her into the wall. You endangered the life of my Pokemon you disobey orders and you dare call yourself an officer."

Older Jenny put a confronting arm on his shoulder "I will take you out there in the meantime would you mind dropping my officer." He let her go and she pushed him back "Jenny I am disappointed in you I am going to make your suspension a month." Older Jenny turned to him "let's get your things and go find your Pokemon.

Older Jenny walked out Ash followed something nagged him he picked up his things they got into a jeep he knew his Pokemon where safe at Oaks but he would use this time to watch the video. They pulled out Ash pulled up the video from his Pokedex Ash saw the battle between the officers and Pikachu and Mew. He saw the younger Jenny go over to the Leader of Team Magma and wake him up "so tell me how a little kid managed to beat you."

He groaned "He had some powerful Pokemon and they thrashed us all but good."

Younger Jenny turned around "Roberts does this kid have any powerful Pokemon on him?"

He only saw a shadow because of the position of the glasses where pointed "No all he has is the balls for those two and the machine isn't returning them."

"I don't he must have done something or has some system in my place we can handle those powerful Pokemon put them in the woods we will leave them here." Younger Jenny untied the leader of Magma "Go tell Maxie of your failure I am going to find a way to free the rest of the grunts I will arrest the kid so he doesn't with are plans any further."

Older Jenny slammed on the brakes and she pulled a u- turn she raced back to the station. They got there and they stormed in to see Younger Jenny was about to do something she looked surprised to see them. "Officer McGee arrest Officer Jenny and the rest of you find Roberts, Stevens, Jacobs and Cullen and arrest them for being a member of Team Magma."

The officers in the squad room gasped Younger Jenny seemed confused "Captain I would never willingly aid Team Magma I stand up for Justice."

Ash smirked "Jarvis display for us on the TV the video I just watched."

The TV flickered and played the video Officer Jenny tried to escape but McGee had her in cuffs before she could she looked up with pure hate "Kid you will pay for what you did you hear me you will pay when Team Magma calls forth Team Groudon we will rule the world and I will see you suffer."

Older Jenny just waved her hand "get her out of here and put her in her own cell I will question her later and someone make sure the rest of them are arrested also."

The whole room cleared out they wanted to catch the corrupt cops older jenny "I will need a copy of the video and again I am sorry about what happened. Let's go and get your Pokemon before something happens to them."

Ash looked around "No need I have something in place that would protect them I will be fine good luck with everything here." Before he left he made sure Jarvis had emailed her a copy of the video.

Older Jenny didn't even ask what he meant Ash just walked out and he wanted to get out of this small town he didn't who to trust here. He made his way to the woods and set up camp and when he did he recalled Mew and Pikachu and they hugged him when they arrived. Ash was glad he set the safety future into the chip that if they were knocked out and he was a certain distance away they would be whisked back to Oak. He knew he would have to get to the next town and explain to his mom what happened but he wasn't going back to that town anytime soon.

Pokemon Caught-

Wingull


	8. Chapter 8

Ash was working his way through the woods he trained his Pokemon as he went and he was happy when Silcoon and Cascoon evolved into Beautifly and Dustox. He passed a mine shaft when he heard painful moans coming from within in the shaft. Ash knew it would be dangerous but he headed inside he could see where the shaft was picked apart like something was eating the rocks.

Using the night vision feature of his glasses he spotted the Pokemon making the noise. "Sir this is a Sableye and it said it dugs into the rock looking for gems it can eat."

Mew spoke up "It says it is hungry there are no more rocks to eat and it is too weak to move to another location."

Ash knelt down "If I capture you I can send you to a location filled with gems to eat." The Sableye seemed to brighten up and Ash held up a Poke ball Sableye pressed the button and was sucked in "Jarvis hold off on sending it out I want to attach a note to the ball." So Ash carried the ball outside and sat down and took off his backpack and took his notebook and he wrote a short note to the nurse and to his mom. "Alright be sure to send this straight to the nurse."

The ball was whisked away with the note Ash continued the next day he knew the new Pokemon center would be approaching it was the one in Slateport city. He entered the Pokemon center when he was almost knocked over by a Pokemon "stop that Torchic" Nurse Joy shouted. Ash turned around and grabbed the Torchic who was stopped by the door not opening for it. The Torchic tried to peck him. Nurse Joy took the Pokemon back "I am sorry it is supposed to go to a new trainer but this thing is so feisty and runs away every time I call it out to feed it."

Ash looked over Torchic "That is because it is nearing evolution and it is looking for fights so that it may evolve."

Nurse Joy was shocked "but it is supposed to go to a new trainer it can't have a Pokemon that is ready to evolve what I am supposed to do with this Torchic."

"Well Nurse Joy I would be glad to take the Pokemon for you if you would like."

Nurse Joy thought it over "It may be best the trainer will just have to choose between the two remaining Pokemon."

Torchic leapt out of her arms and bolted outside when someone entered Ash gave chase as the Torchic made it outside Torchic turned and fired an ember attack "Mudkip I choose you." Mudkip appeared "now block ember with water gun."

The move was blocked and the field filled with steam and Torchic seemed to come out of the steam with its beak glowing. "Mudkip use foresight and then use tackle." Mudkip eyes glowed and moved out of the way and tackled the Torchic from the side. Torchic tumbled and it got up slowly then glowed white Ash knew it was evolving into Combusken but then ash was shocked as Mudkip glowed and evolved into Marshtomp.

Combusken calmed down and didn't want to fight anymore Ash congratulated both of the Pokemon on evolving and a great battle. Ash returned Marshtomp and headed off to the Pokemon center with Combusken walking next to him.

They entered into the center Nurse Joy looked relieved "The trainer came by and chose Mudkip instead. I can transfer Combusken to you if you would like." Ash looked to Combusken it nodded its head and so they got the process started and soon Combusken was in one of Ash's Poke balls and was whisked away. Nurse Joy did something else on the computer "Ok Ash I went ahead and added Torchic to the list of Pokemon you had and evolved."

Ash was surprised but he gave her a smile "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Just then an Officer Jenny ran in Ash was going to be cautious with the Jenny's now that he knew they were corruptible. "A Wailord has beached itself it needs help right away."

Nurse Joy rushed over and grabbed a bag and ran out and Ash followed behind her Ash was amazed at the size of the Pokemon. Nurse Joy began to heal it "I have done all I can it needs to be put back into the water we don't have the equipment or Pokemon to do so."

Ash spoke up "Nurse Joy what if I catch it in a heavy ball Pallet Town is near the ocean and Oak could release it there."

"That is a most excellent idea it doesn't need to be put back into this ocean any ocean would do please do so Ash."

Ash pulled out a heavy ball and threw it and it dinged almost instantly and was whisked away "sir I have made sure it was placed into the water and I have sent an email to your mom concerning the Pokemon."

"Thank you Jarvis" Ash knew he would need to call his mom.

Nurse Joy came up to him "Thank you. You have saved me trouble twice today thank you so much lets head back and get you checked in."

So Ash was checked in and he made the call to his mom and he explained everything that had happened and explained the Wailord. "Ash how are we supposed to feed the Wailord it out there in the ocean and will you battle with it?"

"Mom I know for a fact there is enough food put into the water by our industry to feed a Wailord if not we can have dad put more into the ocean off of Pallet town. Plus didn't the town want a Pokemon to watch the oceans."

His mom thought it over and agreed with him and asked that he call his dad so ash called his dad and asked him to watch the food supply in the waters around Pallet town. The next morning headed out to resupply when he heard a disturbance at the Museum. Ash ran and saw members of team Magma Ash ran over to one of the scientists "what are they trying to steal?'

"They are trying to steal a volcanic rock it is said to contain a Legendary Pokemon and it will respond to the one it deems worthy of being its trainer and be sucked inside of his Poke balls."

Ash nodded he knew he couldn't let them get their hands on it just then Officer Jenny entered "Team Magma you are under arrest you are to surrender now."

They just laughed because she was by herself and then ash saw the leader it was the same one the corrupt Officer Jenny let go. "You and what army officer Jenny we have your officers occupied all over the city."

Ash stood up "That would be me."

The leader gulped "Get them you fools don't let them stop us from getting the Volcanic stone."

Ash called forth the three starters for this area and he and Officer Jenny began to knock out the members of Team Magma and there Pokemon. The leader managed to get the case open before ash tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and Ash decked him hard and he slumped to the ground out cold.

Ash caught the volcanic rock before it hit the ground and just then the scientist and Officer Jenny came into the section of the Museum. The stone glowed white and it whisked itself into his poke ball and that glowed red and was whisked away. Ash looked at them in surprise the scientist was shocked "I am guessing you are a very strong trainer to be deemed worthy of a Legendary Pokemon. I won't tell a soul you where the one the rock chose and I don't need to know what Pokemon it was."

Officer Jenny handcuffed the man and took his Pokemon "thanks again Ash for the help this time he won't be let go."

Ash nodded and headed out to finish his shopping and Jarvis chimed in "Sir the Pokemon that was in the rock was Registeel and it said its body cannot be scratched."

Ash was amazed but he continued on and headed back to the Pokemon center at the end of his day and the next morning he headed off towards Mauville City.


	9. Chapter 9

Ash was off he was walking through the woods when something smacked into his head and it knocked him over. His right hip passed by a rock and knocked loose a Poke ball and it was sent sailing through the air. Ash lay on the ground rubbing the back of his head when he heard a ding Ash was confused "sir you caught a Seedot the pre evolution state of Nuzleaf."

Ash got back to his feet and Pikachu and Mew went back to his shoulder he looked up to see a bunch of Seedot in the trees. He would remember from now to look up when he walked in the woods he didn't want a repeat of that.

Ash continued with his journey after about 3 days he arrived in Mauville City. He headed to the Pokemon center and checked in when a small alarm it made Ash jump. The woman at the front desk sighed "The mayor of the town thought it would draw more people in if we gave out a Pokemon for every 100th person who checked in I will need an empty Poke ball so you may receive your free Pokemon."

Ash handed her a Poke ball "so what Pokemon is being handed out today?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders "I have no clue it's a mystery gift you will need to check your Pokedex to see what Pokemon you get." There was a ping "alright it is all set your new Pokemon has been sent off your professor and here is your room key."

Ash took the room key and headed to his room "sir the free Pokemon you have received is a Cacnea it mostly lives in dry dessert areas."

Ash sighed in relief that it was a Pokemon he needed and so he went to his room and dropped doff his things and Mew and Pikachu stayed behind as he went to explore the city. After about day there he headed off to Fallarbor Town. He was just finishing up for the night when he saw a bunch of people enter the area. He went to a girl "why is everyone out tonight?"

"Tonight is the night of the Illumise and Volbeat mating ritual people stick around and watch and some trainers come and capture the Pokemon who get knocked during the battles to find a mate."

Ash waited and then he saw some Pokemon fly overhead and then they danced around and the battles began the males faced off against the males and females against the females. Ash saw a bunch of Volbeat face off against Volbeat they must have trying to eliminate the completion. Once the strong was knocked out Ash threw a Poke ball and caught it. He then looked to the Illumise and saw one eliminating all the rest until it was blindsided by one and the rest ganged up on it and it was knocked Ash caught it.

Ash decided to watch the rest of the mating ritual and the remaining Volbeat and Illumise paired off and then flew off. Everyone left at that point and Ash went back to his camp. He broke up camp the next morning and he passed by a cliff to see something jump off of it and then smashed hard into the ground. "Sir that is a Bagon it evolves into a Dragon flying type Salamence."

Ash went over and saw the Bagon trying to get up Ash knelt next to it "Buddy dropping off a cliff won't help you fly you need to evolve in order to fly."

Bagon chattered something Mew translated "It says it has beat all the Pokemon here and it hasn't evolved and it is trying something different."

Ash pulled out some medicine and healed it "Bagon if you want you come with me I can train you and I can make you big and strong and you will evolve into Salamence."

Bagon looked excited and leapt into his arms Ash pulled out a Poke ball and caught the Pokemon. Ash continued on and the next day his Pokedex went on the fritz "Jarvis what is going on?"

Ash got nothing so he walked on and he finally found himself in a wide open clearing and he spotted a girl "excuse me miss can you tell me the way to Fallarbor Town?"

The girl turned around and gave him a smile "I am Princess Sara and you traveler have found the Mirage Kingdom." She knelt down and picked up a Pokemon that looked to be stuck in its shell this is Togepi they leave here even when the other regions where closed off they stayed here this is a secret place. We grant every traveler who makes here a Togepi because a traveler never finds this place twice."

Ash shocked a Pokemon managed to stay here in Hoenn even when the regions where split up. The girl handed him Togepi. "If you want to stay you may if not I will lead you on the path out know this if you choose to stay you can never leave."

"Show me the way out I want to complete my dream of being a Pokemon master."

Sara just walked off and lead him out she vanished into some mist he followed her and he cleared the mist and she was gone he turned around the mist was gone and he was on a path he looked around and saw a sign for Fallarbor town. "Sir I am back online I don't know what caused the problem with me."

Ash figured it had to be the town he knelt down and pulled off his bag "Jarvis don't send Togepi away when I catch it." He took out a poke ball and caught it and then reached into his bag and pulled out his evolution case and found the friend stone and he pulled it out and then he released Togepi he knew it was ready to be evolved just by looking at it. He held out the stone and touched Togepi who glowed white and evolved into Togetic. "You look good Togetic now go and meet your new friends return."

Togetic vanished in a red beam and ash put the stones in his bag and he put back on his back and continued on his way. Ash arrived in a small town on the way to Fallarbor Town he went and checked in at the Pokemon center. He went and shopped around the city when he spotted a shop he never saw before he walked in and he only saw one Pokemon "sir that is a Skitty it is known to chase objects around."

A woman came over "I am sure you are wondering what this place is here we sell Pokemon that have been abandoned by trainers or Pokemon caught by poaches and have been rescued and we sell them to trainers we deem worthy so that way we continue to operate and help those Pokemon in need."

Ash was amazed he had heard of organization like this "I want to help so I will take the Skitty."

"Ok sir I will need your Pokedex so I can check to see if you will be a worthy trainer for Skitty." Ash handed over his Pokedex and the woman took it and stuck it in a machine then the light turned green and dinged. She pulled it back out "it seems like you will be a worthy trainer for Skitty I will need an empty Poke ball and I will cash you out."

Ash followed her over and she began the transfer ash saw the price of Skitty "Ma'am is this really the price of Skitty."

"That is the Minimum price if you would like to add more to the donation you may."

Ash knew his father wouldn't have a problem with what he was going to do because it was going to a good cause. How did ash knew he had Jarvis check them out the whole time he was in here he put what he was going to pay and stuck his Pokedex in and the payment went through and when it did Skitty was sucked into his Poke ball and whisked away.

Ash just walked out of the store he had a smirk when he saw the look on the woman face at how much he had donated to them Ash felt good with himself for once he did a good deed and it didn't require having to fight someone.

Pokemon caught in last 2 chapters-

Sableye

Wailord

Torchic who evolved into Combusken

Registeel

Seedot

Cacnea

Illumise

Volbeat

Bagon

Togepi who evolved into Togetic

Skitty

Pokemon evolved

Wurmple into Beautifly

Wurmple into Dustox


	10. Chapter 10

Ash was done in Fallarbor town and headed out for the next town he was on the road maybe a week and hadn't seen any Pokemon that he needed. Then in front of him he spotted a Pokemon he hadn't seen yet. "Makuhita the guts Pokemon never gives up always gets back up."

Pikachu jumped down she looked ready for a battle as Ash battled Makuhita he could see the Pokedex entry was right. But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye "Jarvis what are those two Pokemon that seem to be cheering for Pikachu."

"Plusle and Minun they are known as the cheering Pokemon they like to cheer for their fellow Pokemon."

Ash focused back on the battle "alright Pikachu it is time to end this give Makuhita the biggest thunder you got."

Ash didn't notice the ground was wet but Mew protected him but it seemed the Plusle and Minun seemed to be electric type Pokemon that Pikachu overloaded them. Both Makuhita and Plusle and Minun fainted. Ash threw out three Poke balls and all three dinged almost instantly Pikachu returned to his shoulder Ash rubbed her head "you did a good job why don't you take a rest inside of the backpack I am sure there is a bottle of Ketchup in there."

He heard the zipper being undone and Pikachu weight vanish from his shoulder Ash continued on and then he heard sucking it seemed Pikachu did indeed find the ketchup. Ash found himself in an open field and there seemed to be a bunch of Pokemon around. "Sir those are Numel and there is a ranch about a mile ahead but these are not on the ranch and from reports any Numel who wonder off the ranch are looking to be captured."

Ash was looking at the information he was being given he could see it was a fire type. He decided he would try out Bagon and see how things went. The battle was intense and then Bagon glowed white in the middle of battle and evolved into Shelgon. "Alright Shelgon finish things up with Zen head butt she ran across the field and nailed Numel." Numel was done out ash threw a Poke ball and caught it Ash went over to the excited Shelgon who looked close to passing out Ash knelt down "good job Shelgon I told you I would help you achieve your goal of being a Salamence now get a good long rest and return."

Ash stopped for the night just outside of the cable car to get up to Mt Chimney. Just as Ash was getting to sleep there was a mighty explosion Ash sat up in alarm. Ash then rocks falling out of the sky ash was in a panic "Pikachu and Mew return." Ash was relieved they were safe Ash ran for safety himself but he was nailed by one of the falling debris. He fell forward and he landed hard on the ground Ash then saw a drop off and he got up and ran for it and he dove and slide down.

Another rock smacked Ash in the back of the head as he slid and Ash could stop himself from being knocked out. He came to a stop at the bottom of the hill he placed his hand on a rock to get up when it glowed white and vanished into one of his Poke balls and this caused Ash to fall forward and smack down unto the ground and he was out cold.

Ash woke to find himself in a hospital bed a Nurse Joy walked in "I am glad you are awake you have been asleep for about 2 days."

Ash groaned "what town is this and what the hell happened to me?"

"You are in Lavaridge Town and what happened is Team Magma got to overzealous in looking for fossils and used too much dynamite. They about blew the mountain apart. It blew rocks for miles lucky there were no casualties but Team Magma was knocked and captured and they searched the area and found you. We managed to recover your stuff and none of it was damaged and we have been keeping your mom updated."

"Thank you Nurse Joy so when can I get back out there?"

"You're injured where pretty minor so tomorrow you could be back out there if you take your medicine. Now here is the thing Ash you need to avoid these injuries we may be built to take a lot of damage but we only can take so much before are bodies give out so do try and be careful."

Ash nodded his head she walked out and ash saw his bag he got up slowly and pulled out his Pokedex and put the ear piece back in. "Jarvis what Pokemon did I end up capturing or whatever you call what happened?"

"Sir you have caught Regirock and like Regice it must have been hidden within a rock and it deemed you worthy."

Ash rubbed his head "It could have picked a time when I wasn't using to push myself up."

The next day Ash was released he made sure to call his mom and let her know he was ok and the second thing he did was call Pikachu and Mew who hugged him the moment they saw him. They both looked happy to be back on his shoulder. Ash decided to head to Petalburg City he was heading along when he saw a Pokemon that looked to be swaying as it was walking "Mew is my head still damaged or is that Pokemon really swaying."

Jarvis took the time to chime in "Spinda this Pokemon moves in a curious manner as if it is stumbling in dizziness and it said no Spinda has the same spots."

Ash threw a Poke ball and the ball sucked in the Poke ball and after a few seconds it dinged and it was captured Ash sighed in relief he wasn't 100 percent and that Pokemon was causing his head to hurt. He continued the next day after broke down camp he continued on when he was stopped by his Pokedex giving off a red alert. "Sir this is a warning that all trainers get you are entering the Valley of steel and it contains very aggressive steel type Pokemon."

Ash was thankful for the warning and he continued very cautiously and then he cries of pain he ran towards them. To see a group of Magneton had a Pokemon suspended just by using there electrical attacks. "Sir that is a Torkoal it burns coal inside of its shell."

"Mew use flamethrower on the Magneton."

The move hit the Magneton and Torkoal wasn't hurt much by it and Torkoal was dropped to the ground and the Magneton fled. Ash ran over and pulled off his backpack and pulled out what he needed and began to heal the Torkoal and at the end when he did all he could he captured the Pokemon and it was whisked away for better treatment.

After a few days he found himself outside of Vandanturf when he heard a battle taking place he decided to take a look. It was some guy wearing a mask and a girl "stop I forfeit Torchic now stop."

The man in the mask growled "This fight isn't over until the Pokemon is knocked out and I am going to take my time before it is knocked out I am going to inflict a world of hurt before I am done."

Jarvis chimed in "Sir that is a Dusclops and it aid its body is completely hallow and is a ghost type and is weak to Ghost and Dark type moves."

Ash seen an enough "Sableye I choose you" Sableye appeared Ash could see Dusclops was binging to resist the commands.

The man in the mask was getting pissed "Do as I say you worthless Pokemon thrash that Pokemon." May tried recalling her Pokemon the man threw something that blocked the beam "I am not done with your Pokemon yet."

"Sableye use Shadow sneak and get that boys Poke ball off his belt."

No one ever saw it and Sableye was holding out the ball to Ash and he took it and tinkered with the ball and Dusclops was returned. The boy looked shocked then looked around and spotted Ash "what do you think you are doing it is illegal to mess with Poke balls I will have you arrested and I will take your Poke balls."

Ash growled and pulled off his back pack and Mew and Pikachu got off his back and he tossed them the Poke ball. He went over and kneed the man in the nuts he bent over and Ash punched him in the stomach the man was on his knees holding his stomach in pain. Ash grabbed his head so he could look at him "I am Ash Ketchum I have every right to miss with Poke balls especially when trainers like you abuse and bluntly violate the laws you are done as a trainer." Ash decked him hard and he fell to the ground out cold.

Ash checked the man and he didn't have any more Pokemon on him. He turned around and went over to the girl who was trying to heal her Pokemon. Ash grabbed his bag and went over and helped her. She looked "Thank you I am May Maple I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"No problem let's get your Torchic back in the ball and get it to Nurse Joy right away."

Ash put his stuff away and thanked Sableye and returned him. Ash put his backpack on and his Pokemon went to his shoulder he went and grabbed the man by his ankle and dragged him into town. It was a good thing the police station was next to the Pokemon center. May ran for the Pokemon center as he dragged the man into the station.

Officer Jenny was shocked ash handed her the Poke ball "This worthless good for nothing bastard was torturing a trainers Pokemon he refused to stop after she forfeited and wouldn't let her return her Pokemon even after his Pokemon refused to follow his orders."

Joy was stunned "we have been getting reports of him all over the region he only has one Pokemon ever at a time and he goes way to far but he always manages to use the Pokemon to escape. How did you manage to capture him?"

Ash laughed "I am a Ketchum I had my Pokemon steal his Poke ball and bring to him and used the emergency recall."

Officer Jenny laughed "I am going to have to remember that handy little trick in the future. So do you want the Pokemon he was using or should we give out to an adoption center?"

Ash thought it over and pulled a spare Poke ball "I will take it I got the sense it was the first time the Pokemon was used and didn't like what was happening."

Officer Jenny transferred over the Pokemon to him and he thanked her and the man was placed in cuffs and dragged off and he made sure jenny had a video of the incident. He went over to the Pokemon and checked in. He spotted the girl he walked over to her "so how is your Torchic doing May?"

May turned to him "Torchic will be fine in a couple of days I do have to thank you again for what you did"

Ash patted her on the back "it was no trouble at all I was only did the right thing."

"Well I am glad you where there this is the second time you have rescued me." Ash was now confused "You rescued me when I had to get the Pokemon center fast and crossed the river."

Ash remembered the incident now "Your welcome and good luck and I wish your Torchic a speedy recover." Ash headed upstairs to his room and dropped his bag off on the floor and Pikachu and Mew hopped off his shoulders as he flopped on the bed. "Why am I having so many crazy adventures and having so many crazy ways to catch a Pokemon."

Mew laughed "Like I said when you catch Jirachi you will have to ask him I believe he has something to do with it."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ash left and a couple of days later he was walking when he noticed a storm passing through. So he looked to see if he could find shelter or if he would have to set up his tent when he saw a tree struck by lightning. He saw one Pokemon blasted back by the explosion of force and another fall out of the tree. He reached in his cargo pocket and pulled out a couple of heal balls and threw them and caught the Pokemon and looked for shelter as the storm was getting nasty.

He found a shelter and settled in as Ash got comfy Jarvis informed him of the Pokemon he had just caught. "Sir you have caught Solrock the sunlight is its source of energy and you also caught Swablu they are known to hate anything unclean and will quickly clean it."

Ash hoped they were alright he would check on them when he reached the next town. Ash stayed the night in the cave the next morning he headed out and not maybe 20 minutes he was in the town. Ash couldn't believe he was that close he then saw a Pokemon with burn marks and looked to be in bad shape "sir that is Altaria the evolved form of Swablu it must have gotten caught in the storm last night."

Ash pulled out another heal ball and caught the Pokemon Ash then headed towards town when he heard sirens and emergency broadcast. "Please everyone leave town we are working to get rid of the Gulpin but in the mean time you need to leave town."

Ash ran towards the Pokemon center he ran and he spotted Officer Jenny. "What is going on here and why does the Pokemon center look like a command center?"

Officer Jenny turned to him "young man I don't know what you are doing here but as far as what is going every year when the Gulpin population raises Gulpin come into town and eat all the food."

Ash was confused but then he remembered something his father told him that they had a Pokemon in another region that the systems they had in place seemed to glitch for a short time and the Pokemon breed a little out of control but before it stopped. Ash knew he needed to catch one of them to see what was going on.

Ash found some of the swarm and he had Pikachu shock one of them he then caught he made sure Jarvis didn't send it off. He then ran back to the Pokemon center and he called out Gulpin and took small samples of everything he needed then returned and it was sent back to Oak's lab. He looked over everything and had Jarvis do so also he then found the problem. He ran to the phone and called his dad his dad picked up "Ash how are you doing?"

"Good I happened to find the town with the Pokemon you told me breed a little of control."

His dad was a little shocked "when the region opened up I never thought you would find the town take about fate so what did you call about?"

"I found the problem as to why the system we have in place to control breeding isn't working for the Gulpin as well."

His dad was once again shocked "we have been working on that solution for years we had a Professor Jacuzzi looking into it and coming with defenses. What did you come up with Ash?"

"I double checked and it seems the poison that makes up Gulpin interferes with the breeding system. We need not adjust what we have in place we need a new system that is keyed especially for Gulpin it should get the population back under control."

"But Ash there are Gulpin all over Hoenn why is it just these Gulpin that breed out of control."

Ash sighed in frustration "people don't realize that foods that the Pokemon eat have an effect on its body chemistry so it must eat something here that doesn't grow anywhere else and it is the perfect cocktail to interfere with the breeding measures we have in place."

His dad rubbed his head "Ok send over the data and I will have Jacuzzi take a look at the findings and then we can come up with a solution to the problem thanks again Ash."

Ash headed out after he made a call to the lab to check on his Pokemon he caught the night before and this morning when he hung up and walked into the main room Officer Jenny looked surprised to see him "I thought you had left town."

"No I stayed back and I may have come up with a solution to the breeding problem so this won't happen again next year."

Nurse Joy looked shocked "Just who are you young man hat you find a solution when this town and Ketchum industries have been trying for 50 years."

"Ash Ketchum"

Officer Jenny ran over and hugged him "I am so sorry about my cousin I never thought one of us would go evil." Jenny broke the hug.

Nurse Joy then hugged him "Thank you so much I heard how you have done so much in the short time you have been on your journey I am glad you found are town."

Nurse Joy broke the hug Ash suspected he didn't stumble unto this town by accident he suspected he was brought here by fate. He checked in and they were plenty of rooms seeing as he was the only one in town. Next day he headed out as shops were closed as people filtered back into town. Ash headed out he was in the woods outside of town and he was sitting down when he heard a noise he got up to see what it was.

A large Pokemon popped out of the trees and turned towards him and unleashed an attack and Ash fell to the ground. Ash was holding his head his ears where ringing Pikachu and Mew taking care of the Pokemon when they dodged the same attack he was hit with they left him wide open and he was hit again. He felt liquid on his hands he knew his ears where bleeding the Pokemon looked tired ash took his hand off his ear and the ear piece he used for Jarvis fell out in crumbled little pieces Ash grabbed a Poke ball and caught the Pokemon.

Pikachu where tired but ash couldn't do anything he didn't feel well he stood he was shaky legs he fell to his knees. Pikachu and Mew looked concerned Ash pulled out his Pokedex and it was intact that was a good thing he used a feature and used to call Fearow. He hopped on his back "To the Pokemon center Fearow."

Pikachu and Mew hopped on and Mew used psychic to lift his backup Ash put it on carefully it on as Fearow took off and Pikachu and Mew held unto him. It didn't take long to get back into town Ash got off and rubbed Fearow and used his Pokedex to return Fearow. Nurse Joy was already running out her mouth was moving but Ash didn't hear a word she was saying.

Ash used the Pokedex to pull up the video to show her the first attack she looked to be gasping. She motioned for something and someone came out with a stretcher and ash got on and they rushed him inside. Ash passed out at this point he came to once again in a hospital room he felt something in his ears. Nurse Joy came in with a note pad Ash just grabbed his Pokedex and called out Alakazam who used psychic to connect Nurse Joy and his mind "_You need to leave the gauze in for another day. We had to perform minor surgery to fix your eardrums they will be good as new by tomorrow." _

Ash nodded his head in understanding _"Nurse Joy what was that Pokemon that attacked called?" _

"_That was called an Exploud they normally live in caves I have no clue what it as doing on the road because normally if we know a cave has this Pokemon or its evolution we tell people to wear special headphones because it uses Hyper Voice to get away and that is what damaged your ears. I need to get back to work but please leave the gauze in." _

Ash thanked Alakazam mentally and returned him the next day the gauze was out and he could just fine he sighed in relief. Since everyone was back he did some shopping and got his clothes cleaned and he built a new ear piece and connected it with his Pokedex. He called his parents and let them know he was ok they weren't to excited he was aback in the hospital after so short of a time. The next morning he headed out of town once more to continue with his journey.

Pokemon caught in last 2 chapters

Plusle

Minun

Makuhita

Numel

Regirock

Spinda

Torkoal

Swablu

Solrock

Altaria

Exploud

Pokemon taken from evil trainer

Dusclops


	12. Chapter 12

After leaving town Ash continued on with his journey after couple days he found himself in Petalburg City where he only stayed for a day before he moved on. 3 days later he found the gates to the Forbidden forest there was a huge wall around it. Ash could go in but he didn't want to because he knew it would delay him further so he moved on. Ash passed through a small town and a day later he was sitting by a lake enjoying lunch.

When a huge Pokemon came out of the water "Sir this is the Pokemon Whiscash and based on the size I would say this is the local legend known as Nero."

Ash could see the Pokemon wasn't looking well at all and it came towards them he guessed coming for his lunch. "Marshtomp I choose you."

Marshtomp was doing well but this Whiscash even being sick was holding his on. He noticed people gathering around and he heard whispering he knew they were talking about the battle against the legend. Marshtomp was hit and didn't look to be getting up but then he glowed white and evolved into Swampert.

Swampert managed to hit Whiscash in the stomach and it caused the Pokemon to throw up and it smelled awful there were Poke balls and evolution stones and badge cases and fishing lures. This Pokemon ate anything it got near its mouth no wonder it looked sick he would be sure to stay away from its mouth. "Alright Swampert finish this off with Hammer arm under its jaw and send it into the air."

Swampert arm glowed and he smacked Whiscash just under the jaw and sent it flying into the air. Ash ran and made sure to get under it and threw the Poke ball at its stomach he was using a heavy ball. Whiscash was sucked inside Ash heard it ding and was whisked away "Sir I have sent it off to the legendary keeper."

Ash thought it a good idea he turned around people were shocked he caught the Whiscash some people walked away grumbling. Ash walked over and had Swampert wash off the items Whiscash threw up. He took off his back pack and put the lures in with his and he looked over the badges he had all the badges for Kanto Johto and Hoenn some of them where old badges because each gym leader designed their own badge. He kept them he didn't need them but some people collected badges because craved on the badge was the year the badge was good for.

He put the evolution stones inside of the case and as he looked at the Poke balls Jarvis chimed in "Sir those Poke balls are not registered for an owner."

Ash knew a person could clam a Poke ball lost and they would have to have a good excuse and he was sure the Poke center nearby would back up an owners claim. Ash was shocked because mixed in with the balls was 8 master balls these where the best balls to have ash right now had only one him. They were expensive and very few made he was sure his dad just gave a person a refund for these he was glad to have them in his collection.

He put everything away congratulated Swampert on evolving and for a great battle and returned him and then continued on with his journey when he saw a weird bouncing Pokemon. Ash then saw a Pokemon he hadn't seen since he had been in Kanto an Electrode. It rolled next to the bouncing Pokemon and exploded. The smoke cleared and both Pokemon where passed out "Sir that is a Spoink the bounce Pokemon the pearl on its head focus its psychic powers."

Ash wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him and he caught both Pokemon ask knew he needed an Electrode and h was one step closer to catching all Kanto Pokemon. Ash continued and stopped for the night trained his Pokemon and had dinner and the next morning he headed out. He found himself a day later out running a storm and he saw an abandoned mansion and he ran in and he sat up camp in the mansion that looked to be in major disrepair he noticed something he went off with mew to see what it was.

Ash wasted over an hour he felt like something was missing with him ad Jarvis couldn't seem to pinpoint it and moved to fast for mew to find out what it was. Mew finally got a lock on it and knocked it with one move and Ash caught the Pokemon. Jarvis filled him in "Shuppet the puppet Pokemon it is said it grows by feeding on human anger and various other attitudes."

Ash thought about and he had an idea for the Pokemon but it would have to wait until he called his mom. He went back to camp which Pikachu was guarding he stayed there for the rest of the night and he decided to train his ghost Pokemon he thought it fitting do so in here. Ash headed down the road and a few days later he found himself again looking for shelter as the weather once again turned he spotted a building he ran in.

A woman greeted him with a smile "Congratulations trainer you have figured out today's radio clue and you are one of the lucky ones to get a Castform please hand me a Poke ball so I can transfer the Pokemon over to you."

Ash pulled out a Poke ball "does it count if I don't know what you are talking about and have no clue what the Pokemon you are giving out is?"

The woman took his Poke ball "we will let it slide it doesn't look good if we don't have a winner because the clue was too hard. As for what Pokemon it is the Pokemon is Castform it is the weather Pokemon it changes its appearance based on the weather." She placed the ball on the machine and the ball was whisked when it was done "I am sure you just ran in here to get out of the rain I can give you a ride to Fortree city if you would like."

Ash took her up on the offer and she dropped him off at the Pokemon center where he checked in and stayed in his room for the night and relaxed. The next day he noticed something he walked up to woman at the front desk. "Ma'am what is going out there?"

She gave him a smile "today is the Feather Carnival a once a year celebration of the city in the sky."

Ash decided his shopping could hold off as he explored the city. He played a few games but never won anything he finally came to a ring toss game. "Get a ring on the bottle win a Chimecho this Pokemon is the wind chime Pokemon it is rare to spot in the wild."

Ash thought he would give his hand he bought some rings he was down to his last ring when as he tossed the ring someone bumped him and threw off his aim. It hit a pillar and bounced off at just the right angle to hit the ceiling where it bounced off the table where the bottles where it bounced up and looped around a bottle. The guy at the both gave him an odd look he held out his hand "I am going to need an empty Poke ball so you may claim your prize."

The guy took the ball and put it into the machine and the ball was whisked away. Ash decided to stop playing and he enjoyed the rest of the festival and the next day he did his shopping and eh called his mom and had Shuppet placed in the therapist office in his home town and the day after he headed out back on the road.

Author Note- I was thinking about something that occurred to me the other day and I thought I would share it. In the cartoon not my story everyone is wondering why Ash is 10 years old throughout the series. The Pokemon world isn't Earth so since they never gives us dates who is to say how long a year is in the Pokemon world I mean Neptune takes about 164 Earth years to orbit our sun. So who is to say how long it takes the Pokemon world to rotate there sun so you see it is possible after all this time for Ash to be 10 years old still.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash headed out and he was just get to sleep a couple days after he left the city. When he saw a bright light striking through the sky it crashed not far from him he ran over to check it out. He got to a crash site when he saw a Pokemon lying on the ground he threw a Poke ball and caught the Pokemon. "Lunatone the Meteorite Pokemon it is usually find at the crash site of meteorite sites so scientist suspect it comes from outer space."

Ash headed back to camp to think about this because it didn't make sense to him. He pulled out the Pokedex and checked out the stats and everything about Lunatone. Ash looked up and saw it was a full moon. Ash got up and looked around he then found a group of Lunatone and he began to form a theory of his own he would call Professor Birch in the next town.

Ash a day later arrived in Lilycove City he was walking along and he spotted a Pokemon in the water "Luvdisc it said if a couple spot this Pokemon they are promised eternal love."

Ash remembered Birch saying this was one of the weaker Pokemon here in Johto ash threw a net ball and when the Pokemon was caught it dinged instantly and was whisked away. Ash continued on and he walked into the Pokemon center and checked in dropped his stuff in his room and went to the phones checked in with his mom and his dad then called Birch. "Ash I am glad to hear from you I heard your adventure is so far action packed what can I do for you?"

"I actually called to talk to you about Lunatone the one people think come from space"

Birch seemed surprised "I have looked into this Pokemon briefly what did about Lunatone did you want to talk about? "

"Well Professor I was wondering the nights Lunatone was found near a Meteorite crash site was the mon full that night?"

"Let me check" Birch rolled off camera and Ash heard clicking then Birch rolled back into frame "Yes each night there was a full moon I assume you are going somewhere with this Ash."

"Yes Lunatone are stronger the night of a full moon what if they could sense when a Meteorite was close by and bring it down. Then use the Meteorite and something no one has seen to make more Lunatone. I looked through Ketchum industries since I have access now to Hoenn records and they have never figured out how Lunatone breed what if this is how they do it."

Birch looked stunned "Ash what you are saying makes perfect sense they can't breed or make more Lunatone without space rock. So they don't come from space but what they need to breed does and thus why they are found near there. Ash I am going to have let people know thank you so much I will get to work on it."

Birch hung up and Ash went and shopped and explored the city. Ash was on a ferry to Mosdeep City. During a rest stop on an island ash explored the island and spotted a Pokemon in the water. "Clamperl its shell is not only good for protecting itself but also in clamping down on other Pokemon who challenge it and it is known to have 2 different evolutions."

Ash pulled out another net ball and put it under water and it sucked in Clamperl it dinged and was whisked away ash spotted another one and caught that one as easily using a new ball. The next stop the ferry was going to stop was the ABC islands. Jarvis chimed as they decked on island A. "Sir I came across something unique about the island Clamperl who travel to Island B evolve into Gorebyss and on Island C Huntail. No one has clue why this is I figured you might want to look into it sir."

Ash saw the time the ferry left and knew he had time seeing as the islands where so close. He first went to island B using Lapras and then he dove down and he spotted something Pink scattered on the bottom he picked up a few pieces and he went to the next island and picked up something that looked to be a tooth he picked up a few. He then went over to Island A he got permission from Nurse Joy to use her lab.

He scanned the two pieces and analyzed the data and he got called his two Clamperl and put them in the tank that Nurse Joy had. He placed different evolution item on the Clamperl and they evolved just as he thought into Gorebyss and Huntail. Ash then returned them and went back to his Pokedex and saw no one had any data about it. He then saw records of Clamperl coming to the islands. Ash took everything and put it in his pocket and he went to the phone and had a chat with his dad and then got to why he really called.

He reached into his pocket "Dad I am sure you have heard of Island B and Island C."

His dad nodded his head "Yes my scientists have working to see what causes the Clamperl differently on the two islands."

"I figured out they do that"

His dad looked excited "I really wish I could have sent you out sooner it would have saved me years of trouble so tell me son why."

Ash pulled out one item "I am calling this the deep sea scale" He pulled out another item "this the deep sea tooth. The scale will cause Clamperl to evolve into Gorebyss and tooth for a Huntail it is basically an evolution stone that is unique to Clamperl. Now the scientist can try and figure out why scale is found on Island B and why scale is on Island C."

He finished his chat with his dad who asked him to send out the items to him. Ash got up and headed to the mail and sent it out. Ash returned to the phone and called Professor Birch and filled him and then he called his mom. He stayed for the night and the next morning the ferry continued on.

Ash now found himself on Monsu Island he just got into the Pokemon center when a violent storm started. Mew looked nervous this concerned Ash he made his way to his room he had just entered his room when Mewtwo who didn't call and Sabrina's and her mom and Momma Mew. "What are you guys doing here?"

Momma Mew used psychic to speak _"Back long ago men found a way to vastly increase the power of Kyogre and Groudon by using blue and red orbs these orbs would also allow them to control the Pokemon. It is said when these two fight Rayquaza would show and try to calm the two and end the fight. Someone has found those robs and have control of them and Rayquaza is here and the fight is causing the storm continues the world will be destroyed." _

"I think I know who is doing all of this." Ash turned to his Mew "take me to where the fight is going." There was a shimmer and Ash found himself at the battle site the orbs also caused the Pokemon to grow massive in size. Ash looked to see Rayquaza who was normal size trying to hold off the two.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and activated the emergency protocol and called managed to call forth all of his strongest Pokemon and he ordered them to attack Kyogre and Groudon. Ash went looking for Team Magma. He saw all the grunts also fighting each other he ordered his second tier Pokemon to knock them out and then he ran past and he went to find the leaders.

Ash found them they were facing off they turned when Ash showed up. They ordered all 12 of their Pokemon to attack ash and he called forth his lowest tier Pokemon and Pikachu and his Mew who would fight with all the powers of Meowth attacked them. The leaders seemed surprised he called so many Pokemon. The leaders where so busy he snuck behind the one in blue and nabbed the blue orb off of his belt Ash instantly felt a connection to Kyogre and he snuck off and he nabbed the red orb off the one in red and felt a connection to Groudon.

The leaders looked to him and the one in blue spoke "kid give me back the orb so I can drown the world and wash away the filth."

The one in red spoke "No give me the orb so I can lead Groudon to burn the world and burn away the scum and we can rise again out of the ashes."

Ash smirked "I don't think I like either of those choses."

Ash raised the orbs and threw them high up in the air and Rayquaza flew by and used Dragon pulse to destroy the orbs but before Groudon could get control of his mind he unleashed an attack and nailed Rayquaza and it fell out of the sky. Ash turned and saw the leaders where knocked out so ash reached into his bag and threw one of his master balls and caught Rayquaza who was whisked away. Ash recalled his entire lowest tier Pokemon and Pikachu and Mew went back to his shoulder.

Ash went down and then recalled the medium tier as all the grunts where knocked out. Ash made it down and he could see the effects of the blue orb and red orb had not worn off of the Pokemon Ash caught Groudon with a master ball and recalled his Pokemon who were fighting it and he ran down to the beach and used a master ball to catch Kyogre with a master ball he recalled the rest of his Pokemon. He hoped this worked "Jarvis send out Kyogre and Groudon in front of him.

Groudon was on the beach and Kyogre was in the water and they were down to original size and not hostile to each other. Ash breathed a sigh of relief "I am so glad that worked."

Sabrina and Mew and Momma Mew and Mewtwo joined him on the beach. Sabrina patted him on the back "Good job Ash you have just saved the world. We also erased the memories of the grunts seeing any of your legendary Pokemon we know you want to keep that secret."

"Thank you I am just glad that is over with."

Just then Ash heard helicopters and boats and police sirens. Sabrina smirked "I may have sent Alakazam to get some help but it looks like the crisis is resolved and all that is left is clean up."

"Kyogre and Groudon are thankful you were here and that you helped stop them they didn't want to fight but they had no choice but they are happy to be a part of your team "his Mew said.

"I am glad to be of help and Mewtwo could you let my entire Pokemon that fought here today that they did a good job and I am proud of them."

Mewtwo nodded and vanished ash recalled Kyogre and Groudon and the two Mews vanished as the police got closer. So for the next couple of hours went over with the police what happened and gave them an edited version of the video and didn't show them what happened after the orbs where destroyed.

Ash was finally released and e headed back to the Pokemon center there he called his mom and dad and let them know he was ok and gave them the edited version of what occurred. The next morning he got up and the story was all over the news that Team Magma and Team Aqua leaders where caught along with the majority of their forces. Ash was glad Jenny did as he asked and kept his name out of the report he didn't want the attention or people coming to challenge a hero and Sabrina was also kept put because she wanted people to come to her gym for battles not to see her.

The ferry was damaged in the storm and so it gave time for Ash to settle down and disgust what had happened and the fact the word almost ended and somehow he was here at the right place and time. Mew seemed to have caught his thoughts because she got Cheshire smile "Like I said you need to catch a Jirachi to get your question answered."

Ash sighed in frustration "what is with the riddles and telling me I need to catch a Jirachi what is that supposed to mean?"

"Now that would be telling you don't want any spoilers."

Pokemon caught in last two chapters

Whiscash

Spoink

Electrode

Shuppet

Castform

Chimecho

Lunatone

Luvdisc

Clamperl

Kyogre

Groudon

Rayquaza

Pokemon evolved-

Marshtomp-Swampert

Clamperl- Gorebyss

Clamperl- Huntail


	14. Chapter 14

After that incident and leaving the Island and spending a couple of days in Mosdeep Island his dad asked him to visit a lab on Wales Island. So Ash took a ferry and found himself over there he was greeted by a woman "I am Annie are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and showed her his Pokedex Id information "you called my dad about something you needed help with?"

The woman gave a gentle smile "Ys but you will have to talk to my husband he is the one who needs the help follow me." Ash followed her in where there was a large machine "dear Ash Ketchum is here."

The man turned around "good to see you your dad said you would be the one to help us with are little problem."

Ash was now confused especially with the big machine "what seems to be the problem?"

The man sighed in frustration "I had the brilliant idea of putting the fossil into the machine and hoped it would it would give me information on the computer but nothing seems to working and so I called your dad and was going to send him the specs and see if someone there could help when he told me you his son was in the area and would be best for the job."

"I will take a look I will need everything you have and I will see what I can do but I will need to be alone in the lab for a while."

Annie gave a smile "well dear now you don't have an excuse tonight you can take me out to dinner."

So they left him alone and he got to work and he could see they had tons of fossils and Ash used Jarvis to help him out. He thought he was finished when he placed a fossil unto the scanner when it glowed white and there was a Pokemon there. His eyes bugged out surely this must be a mistake so he caught the Pokemon and tried again he did this 3 more times with the same results and he 4 unique Pokemon.

Ash found a phone and called his dad and he had to call twice before his dad answered who looked tired "Ash do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I know and I wouldn't call if this wasn't important."

His dad rubbed his eyes "alright Ash what is that you had to call me at 3 in the morning?"

"Well I am here at the Professor lab and I looked at the machine like you wanted me to but I seemed to have a mistake and with it I stumbled on a way to resurrect Pokemon from the fossils don't ask me how but I did it not once by 4 times."

His dad was more alert "Son people theorized it was possible but you are saying you have done it." Ash nodded his head in agreement "Son tell them when they get up I am sending a team out to secure the place and see we can't copy what you did and maybe do the same for other regions."

His dad hung up and ash went back to the computer to see what he did but he couldn't find a thing. Ash was woken when someone set breakfast in front of him Ash looked up to see Annie. "Please go get your husband I have something to tell you both."

The professor walked in "I am here do you manage to fix the machine is that what you wanted to tell me."

Ash shock his head negatively "No somehow I improved the machine and my dad is sending out a team and since you are prehistoric researchers you will have something else to explore for a while." They were confused Ash grabbed a fossil and placed it on the machine and activated and just like last night there was a white glow and a flash and there was a Pokemon.

The Professor jaw dropped "That is Lileep we know little about it but you somehow managed to bring it to life just from a fossil this is huge."

"I did it 4 times last night and I had to catch them so they would tame faster and the systems took hold faster but I made some changes so now when the fossil is brought back to life the systems are already in place."

"Do you mind showing me what Pokemon you caught?" Ash pulled out his Pokedex and pulled the pictures of the Pokemon "Cradily believed to be the evolved form of Lileep." Ash showed him the next two "Anorith and Armaldo believed to be the evolution of Anorith. What classification would these Pokemon would fall under is a mystery."

"Like the Ancient Pokemon of Kanto I believe these would fall under fossil Pokemon and I believe you might get familiar with those also."

The professor just nodded and checked out the new Pokemon and ash stayed until the team arrived and Ash left the next day. Ash next found himself on Izabe Island and Ash checked into the Pokemon center and as he explored the Island he saw what looked to be a giant Poke ball on the top of a mountain. "Jarvis do you have any thing about this?"

"Yes from historical records and fairy tales and what I got from Ketchum industries is years ago someone was meddling with forces that should have been left untouched and created a giant Pokemon. It was before the systems where in place and it caused havoc before someone from Ketchum industries created a giant stone ball poke ball and caught the giant Pokemon inside."

Ash thought it was cool but he didn't think it was possible for a Pokemon to be that big. Ash headed back to the center had dinner and went to his room. He was woken up in the middle of the night by violent shaking the Island was having an earth quake Ash picked up Mew and Pikachu and found a door way and braced himself.

When it was over he went down stairs to see if everyone was ok it turns out earthquakes where common and the building where built to withstand them. Ash was ready to head back to bed when he heard what sounded like a loud explosion he ran outside and he saw a big shadow. Ash ran to get a closer look and his eyes went wide. It turns out the stories where true Ash looked to see the earthquake shock the ball loose and released and the Pokemon destroyed it. He knew the systems would kick in but with it being so big he didn't know how long it would take.

Ash saw people throwing Poke balls and didn't even work someone then stepped up next to him and threw a master ball that didn't even work. People where using Pokemon to fight it but they were batted aside and there attacks didn't seem to work. Ash ran over to the broken giant Poke ball "Jarvis scan the Poke ball and download the data."

Ash waited a few seconds "It is complete sir?"

Ash ran back to the Pokemon center and got to work he found a lab everyone was gone including Nurse Joy to handle the situation. He then ran upstairs set down Pikachu and Mew and went through his bag and grabbed his Poke balls he ran down stairs to the lab. He worked fats because he knew they could only slow down Claydol for so long before it began to attack the town.

Ash took apart a heavy ball and then grabbed a master ball and began to incorporate the heavy ball he hoped it worked he downloaded the information from the giant rock Poke ball into the ball he just created. It took more than an hour he then felt the building shake he ran outside to see all efforts where in vain and Claydol was nearing the town. Ash ran to get closer and he stood next to Officer Jenny "stand back son all of our efforts where in vain and now people are fleeing."

Ash just threw the Poke ball and it prayed it worked he sighed in relief when Claydol was sucked into the Poke ball and he was more relieved when there was a ding. "Jarvis return the ball to my hands?"

The ball landed in his hands Officer Jenny looked ready to thank him but Ash ran off and back to the Pokemon center. Ash called his dad "ash we are in the middle of a crisis the giant Claydol caught years ago has broken free we are mobilizing teams to handle the situation I will call back when it is handled."

"Dad wait it is handled I have caught the Pokemon" Ash held up the ball to show him "it is right here in my hands."

His dad was shocked "Ash how did you manage to get it in such a small ball our family couldn't do that."

"Tech has changed since then and I used the information from the old rock ball and created a master heavy ball and caught the Pokemon."

His dad smirked "that's my boy using your brains do you mind if we get the Pokemon to see if we can get it back down to normal size and see if we can't copy and market a Master heavy ball."

Ash laughed "sure dad Jarvis send the ball over to my dad."

"Right away sir"

There was a few minute delay and then the ball glowed red a few seconds later on his dads end he saw a flash of red. His dad held it in his hands "I don't know how you did that but that is ok we will get started on this right away."

Ash was tired and he just headed up to his room and laid down on the bed and he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Ash awoke the next morning and headed out to explore the rest of the island. He could see the destruction of last night he managed to slip out of town unseen. He was in the forest on the island and when he spotted a Pokemon "Mawile the deceiver Pokemon it lowers its opponents guard with a hypnotic expression to turn around to use it Jaw like appendages at the end of its steel horns to bite them."

Ash was in awe that was one tricky Pokemon "alright Combusken to the battlefield your up."

Combusken looked ready for a fight but the fight didn't go as Ash was planning this Pokemon was tricky even though it was weak to fire. Combusken got pissed and stomped its foot and glowed and evolved into Blaziken the fight took on a whole different feeling and pretty soon Mawile was out cold and Ash caught the Pokemon. He congratulated Blaziken on a well fought fight and on evolving and returned her.

Ash looked at the stats of his newly caught Pokemon and Ash noticed it was female. Ash was wondering how that always happened unless the Pokemon was specifically a male Pokemon or a genderless Pokemon it was female despite the fact the species of a Pokemon had low female population he managed to catch a female Pokemon he decided to put it out of his mind he would drive himself nuts if he thought about it.

Ash the next day found a cave he thought he would explore and he spotted a Pokemon after being in the cave for an hour "Trapinch its jaws are capable of crushing stone."

Ash called out Shelgon and the fight was on and ash after the fight caught Trapinch. Ash decided to keep out Shelgon to explore the rest of the cave they hit a wide open are and spotted another Pokemon "Flygon the evolved form of Trapinch."

Ash used Shelgon once more this fight was a little bit harder since Flygon could fly and Shelgon couldn't fly yet that was until she glowed and evolved Salamence and flew it and finally put down Flygon and Ash caught. Salamence was excited she finally achieved her goal of flying and she flew as much as she could around the cave Ash called her down and congratulated her and she nuzzled him and he returned so she could go fly in the wide open air over Pallet town.

Ash was nearing the next town on Izabe Island when he next a Pokemon high up on a cliff "Absol the disaster Pokemon they like to live high up in steep mountains."

Ash ran up the cliff but Absol was gone and then he spotted a short distance away Ash caught up and Pikachu looked she was itching for a fight. So Ash used her to fight and Absol tried its best but Pikachu outclassed it and Pikachu was only hit by a few moves. Ash caught Absol and Pikachu returned to his shoulder looking happy with herself Ash congratulated her and rubbed her head. But he could tell she wanted something else "alright Pikachu you earned it go ahead and o in the bag and get the ketchup."

Pikachu happily opened the bag and dove in and found the Ketchup bottle ash chuckled he thought it weird Pikachu loved Ketchup so much. Ash made it to the next town just before a blizzard was set to start. When he noticed a Pokemon grab a case from a boy before he snatched it back from its hands the woman at the first desk laughed. Ash gave her a confused look "That is Snorunt the ones here are known to be tricksters and take things they always return them but sometimes they are caught before they can return the items."

Ash saw the Snorunt take something from a trainer then it ran out Ash saw the trainer run after it. Ash went to his room after checking in. He came down for dinner a couple of hours later and he saw Nurse Joy by the door looking worried. Ash went over "Nurse Joy is everything ok?"

"No the blizzard has started and the trainer from earlier who ran out after the Snorunt hasn't come back."

Ash looked out it was bad Ash spotted a coat by the front door. "Do you mind if borrow that I have a few fire type Pokemon I can go out and look for him."

Nurse Joy nodded "Please go ahead and go find that trainer I am worried if he stays out there he won't make it."

Ash called out Typhlosion and walked out she used her flames to keep him warm. Ash headed out of town figuring Snorunt didn't stay in town and Typhlosion seemed to have caught a scent and took off. They came upon a Pokemon who looked to be freezing and trying to get warm Ash caught it and Typhlosion took off again and Ash caught another Pokemon caught out in the cold and then he caught another and then another. Then she took off again and Ash caught Snorunt who was knocked out by a rock the wind must have picked it up and smacked it into a rock.

The she took off again and they came upon a cave it was filled with poke balls and poke dolls and badge cases and evolution stones but the kid wasn't here. Ash marked down on the GPs where the cave was and they couldn't find the kid and they headed back to the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy looked relieved to see them "Thank you so much for going out there but about a half an hour after you left the trainer came back."

Ash nodded and thanked Typhlosion and returned her and Ash got dinner then headed up to his room "Jarvis can you tell me what Pokemon I caught out there today."

"Yes sir you caught a Ralts 2 Kirlia and a Gardevoir and a Snorunt. Sir I thought you would like to know Gardevoir is the third stage evolution for a female Kirlia the third stage evolution of a male Kirlia needs an evolution stone yet to be discovered to evolve further."

Ash then went to bed after thanking Jarvis the next morning the blizzard had passed and Ash grabbed a few boxes and headed back to the cave and packed everything up he used Machoke to help carry some of the boxes back and drop it off in his room. He thanked Machoke and then returned Machoke and then he headed downstairs.

He went up to the woman at the front desk "Do you happen to have a list of the people who lost things to Snorunt I found a cave with a bunch of things I thought I would send it back to them."

The woman opened the desk and handed him a couple sheets of paper he thanked her and he then went over to the post room and grabbed a bunch of supplies he made a few trips to get all into his room. He had Jarvis scan the balls to see if they belonged to anyone the rest of the stuff he tried to match it up and then he checked to see if the items had a trainer id number on them if they did he had Jarvis also find there address.

Ash flopped on his bed at 2 in the morning he had sent everything out the stuff he couldn't match to anyone he had sent home including the excess poke balls and evolution stones he also sent home.

Author note – I know Kirlia male and Female can evolve into Gardevoir but I thought it weird if that was possible why did a male Kirlia need a special evolution all to itself so I made Gardevoir a Female only evolution.

Pokemon caught in last 2 chapters-

Anorith

Armaldo

Lileep

Cradily

Giant Claydol

Mawile

Trapinch

Flygon

Absol

Snorunt

Ralts

Kirlia x2

Gardevoir

Pokemon evolved-

Combusken into Blaziken

Shelgon into Salamence


	16. Chapter 16

Ash got up the next morning and checked on the Pokemon he caught and they were doing fine after they thawed out after breakfast he headed out and he found himself on his way to Pacifidlog Town he had to take a ferry to get there. The ferry broke down on the way there as they came into site of two islands they stopped on the one on the left. They were informed it could take hours to fix or walk over to the other side of the island and catch another ferry. Ash seemed to be the one willing to make the walk.

As Ash walked across the Island he noticed a Donphan but something was off it was brown and ash knew it to be a shiny Pokemon a rare Pokemon Ash decided to catch it. He used Gardevoir to check out to see what she knew and she was a pretty could fighter he knew he would have had a tough catching her if she wasn't caught out in the blizzard. The fight lasted about 10 minutes before Ash caught Donphan and it was whisked away Ash thanked Gardevoir and returned her and Ash continued on across the Island.

Ash made it to other side of the island and caught the ferry. Ash made it to Pacifidlog Town and he stayed there for the night and the next day headed out for Slateport city. Ash took a cruise liner to get there instead of a ferry. Ash arrived in Slateport city he stayed there to watch the grand festival after it was complete he headed out he was thankful for Slateport city because it gave him time to get some training in because all the Island hopping he couldn't get much in.

Ash caught a plane to get to Ever Grande City but the plane ran out of fuel but they found a small island to land on since they were close Ash decided to use Wailord to get the rest of the way there. Ash stayed in ever Grande City to watch the Hoenn league finals it was pretty exciting to watch. Ash then headed out and about a week found himself in Viridian City heading home. He checked in he would wait until tomorrow to head home. As soon as he checked the woman waved over a man Ash was confused the man looked at the screen then looked up at Ash "please follow me."

Ash followed the man to a table "Umm what is going on?"

The man laughed "nothing to worry about I am here to inform you of the battle frontier starting you need to complete in order to be become a Pokemon master. Now if you don't compete this year there will be another in 5 years. "

Ash was shocked he knew it was supposed to be starting but he didn't think it would be this soon. "What about the starting schedule for the next league?"

"It is only open to someone who has completed a league." The man slid across a piece of paper "this is where the battle frontiers are located if you chose to enter you can do so at the front desk."

The man stood up and Ash looked it over they were all in Kanto he knew the area well and if he needed to he could fly to the locations to get there faster. He went to the front desk and signed in he went out into the city and he spotted a woman he would know anywhere it was Agatha a member of the elite four.

Ash walked up to her she gave him a kind old smile seeing as she was old and she had been a member of the elite four for a long time. "Young man how can I help you on this fine day?"

"I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet town winner of the Indigo League and champion in the orange islands and I challenge you Agatha to a battle."

Agatha just smiled people who heard gasped "well I accept lets go to the gym in the city and we can have are battle."

So they headed to the gym where he had taken down Giovanni they entered the gym and a man that looked to be about 20 greeted them "Agatha I heard you were town can I help you?"

"Blue this young man challenged me to a gym battle I was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow us to use your gym so we may battle?"

"I would be honored and I will think I will stay and watch and do you mind if a broadcast to the giant TV so people outside my watch."

Ash nodded his head in agreement and so did Agatha they walked into the gym much hadn't changed since he had been here. They faced off against each other and the battle began as the referee for the gym stared the match. The match was intense so far and Ash had beaten her Gengar, Haunter, Golbat, Arbok and Muk and she had beaten his Charizard, Blaziken, Typhlosion, Salamence and Swampert it came down to Venasaur vs Grovyle and in the middle of the fight Grovyle evolved into Sceptile and soon after Venasaur was knocked out and Ash sighed in relief.

Ash hugged Sceptile in his happiness and returned her and then he went over and shock Agatha's hand. "I am glad I had this fight it was one of my hardest fights to date."

Agatha just gave him a sweet smile "wit that attitude you will go far and if you kept training I am sure you will beat the rest of the elite four of the various regions. "

They headed out and people cheered when he exited for his victory Ash headed to the Pokemon center and he was to excited he had to tell his mom so he checked out and grabbed his stuff and used Fearow to get home. He landed outside of the lab and he ran and his mom was shocked to see him he ran over and hugged this surprised her more he broke the hug "mom you will never guess but I just beat Agatha of the elite four."

This time his mom hugged him "Ash I am so proud of you I am glad you will be home for a while."

Ash broke the hug and rubbed the back of his neck "actually I won't be I have to compete in the elite four and I am going to do it now over the break so I can get to Sinnoh."

"It's ok Ash I know how much this means to you I knew when you started your journey I wouldn't see you much."

Ash caught up with his mom and the next day he headed out to find Noland location and challenge him. He used Charizard this time they landed a few hours later for the night. When he heard what sounded like a giant vacuum cleaner. Ash in the direction it was coming from and he saw a giant robot sucking up Clefairy and Clefable.

Ash was ready to step in when the robot malfunctioned and spit two Pokemon out and the rest of the Clefairy and Clefable ran away. The robot exploded and he saw people get ejected and he heard them yell and he noticed parachutes on their backs and knew they would be safe. Ash wasn't going to try and capture them he was tired so he went and checked on the Pokemon and they looked pretty banged up so he caught Clefairy and Clefable and made camp there for the night and he returned Charizard.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash managed to find Noland battle palace the next day he entered and looked to see Noland working on a plane in the hanger. He looked surprised "I see someone is eager I didn't think someone would be here this soon no matter I am ready if you are."

"I am ready."

Noland led them to the gym area and he grabbed the referee on the way there. The referee laid out the rules "Noland will use ne Pokemon the challenger may use up to 6 Pokemon."

Noland smirked "Ash this won't be as easy as your gym battle with Agatha." Ash wondered what he had up his sleeve that made him so confident "Please come forth and battle my friend." Ash heard wings flapping and he looked up to see the roof was open and then was a flash and he was blinded briefly and when he could see he was looking at Articuno "This is why the fight won't as easy? Also per frontier rules you may not tell people what my Pokemon is."

Ash smirked "Noland does that extend to me and the referee?"

Noland nodded his head "yes we are all under confidentiality clause why do you ask Ash?"

Ash just gave a smirk "You surprised me and now it is my turn to surprise you Moltres I choose you."

Moltres appeared on the field the Noland was shocked and the referee took a moment to regain his composure "Articuno vs Moltres begin."

The battle between the two was intense but short as this Articuno was no much for Moltres. Ash congratulated Moltres and returned her. Nolan came over and handed him the frontier symbol "You surprised me today with your Moltres but your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Noland you need to work more with your Articuno it looks to still be young and needs some work."

Noland nodded "I know that is why I am using her here because she is young and she will grow but people won't find impossible to complete the frontier challenge."

Ash had to agree with that one and Ash stayed there for the night and in the morning he headed out. The next day he was using Charizard to get to the next location when a storm formed and ash looked for a place to land when Charizard was struck by lightning. Ash held on tight as Charizard fell out of the sky and Mew and Pikachu held on tight to him. "Mew use psychic to slow Charizard and cushion the fall."

Mew used Psychic and corrected Charizard and they slid to stop and Ash was thrown off but he flipped over and landed on his feet and he fell over as his ankle buckled and he was in pain. Mew was floating and had ahold of Pikachu and landed next to him. Ash stood up and hobbled over to Charizard and checked on her she was fine but she needed attention so he returned her.

When she was returned he noticed a Pokemon was under her he checked on it and saw it was Graveler Ash caught it so it could be checked out. Ash was getting soaked as the rain started and he had no were to set up camp as he couldn't stake a tent into rock and he didn't see any caves. So he hobbled down the path before he spotted a small outcropping and he got underneath it and stayed there with Mew and Pikachu in his lap.

The next morning he was still soaked and he needed to get to the nearest Pokemon center he used Fearow to fly there. He found one and he stayed there for the day as Nurse Joy wrapped his ankle and he took a nice long bath and he called his mom and both Pokemon where fine he told mom of his victory and that he was fine he made sure to take nice long bath and get his clothes washed and dried.

The next morning he headed out and he once again was stopped by storm but this time he landed safely and he found shelter in a mine. He heard a battle and he looked for it and found a Gastly facing off against a Duskull the pre evolved form of Dusclops. Ash watched the battle and they both managed to knock each other out and Ash knew he needed both Pokemon he decided to take the opportunity and caught both Pokemon.

The next morning he headed out and found Greta and challenged her she too was surprised he was here this soon. Greta started off with Medicham Ash used Snorlax who beat Medicham and looked like it could still fight so Great called out Hariyama this fight was a little different then the fight was over the referee made the call "Snorlax and Hariyama are unable to battle seeing as the challenger has one more Pokemon left he therefore is the winner."

Greta came over "I was ill prepared for a challenger to have Snorlax congratulation" She handed over the symbol.

Ash stayed there for the night and headed out in the morning and he stopped for the night at a famous fishing spot. The next morning he stayed there and got some fishing in he used Pikachu to fight the Pokemon he pulled out Pikachu faced off against 3 Pokemon and was winded at the end. Ash gave her some Ketchup and made dinner after dinner he had Jarvis tell him what he had caught.

"Surskit they move about as skating on the water. Barboach the pre evolution state of Whiscash Feebas most people ignore this Pokemon because of its disheveled appearance."

Ash was pleased with his catches of the Pokemon Surskit was the toughest and he knew Feebas was along the same lines of a Magikarp. The next day he found Tucker and faced off against him he used Blaziken against his Arcanine but Blaziken was no match for Swampert. Ash used Sceptile and came out the victor he was now 3 for 3.

Ash headed out to find the next brain and on the second day he was stopped because he spotted smoke. Ash landed and called out the water Pokemon he could use and began to put out the fire. The rangers showed up and he worked with them to put out the flames. Once they were out a female ranger came up to him "I am Solana you look to be Ash Ketchum."

Ash nodded his head "I am."

"I want to thank you for your help I was wondering if you would be so kind as to go through the forest with us and see if there any injured Pokemon."

Ash agreed and began his search he was by himself when he spotted a small Pokemon knocked out on the ground Mew was the one to fill him in "That Ash is Jirachi the Pokemon who could answer all your questions once it is healed."

Ash didn't waste the chance and caught the Pokemon who was whisked away. He would have to wait for to heal before he got his answers. He reported back to Solana that he didn't find any and he was released and so he took off with Fearow and found a part of the forest not burned and stayed the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Ash made it to the next destination late at night he made camp outside the next morning after breakfast he headed in. He actually found Lucy in the gym she looked to be working with her Pokemon she looked up surprised "are you here to challenge me?"

"Yes I am Ash and I am here to battle you."

Lucy nodded her head "alright I was expected you I got word someone was going around and working their way through during the league off season."

Lucy started things off with Seviper Ash decided to use Pidgeot and she took out Seviper Lucy next called out Swinub who Pidgeot handled nicely. Pidgeot though was no match for Abra so Ash used Gengar to handle it. Lucy Cyndaquil was good and both Gengar and Cyndaquil where knocked out. She then called out Skitty and Ash used Mawile who handled Skitty Lucy then called out Makuhita and Mawile was able to come out the Victor. Mawile lost real quickly when Lucy called out Snorlax so Ash called out his and his Snorlax was the winner so Lucy was down to her last Pokemon and she called out Milotic and she managed to take out Snorlax.

Ash had to decide who he would use so he went with Venasaur her underestimated her Milotic because was able to knock Venasaur but Ash could see it took a lot out of Milotic. Ash decided to use Pikachu to finish things off and Milotic was knocked out within minutes of Pikachu getting called out. Pikachu ran into his arms and Ash rubbed her head and gave her permission to get the ketchup.

As she worked his way into his bag Ash went over to Lucy "Congratulations Ash I haven't this much fun battling in a while here is the symbol and good luck with the rest of the frontier."

Ash took off and flew for about an hour and he landed for the night when he spotted a Pokemon. "Zangoose they are bitter rivals with Seviper."

Ash decided to go with nature and used Seviper and his was able to knock out Zangoose and Ash caught it and he congratulated her and returned it so made it back in time for dinner. Ash continued on for a couple of days making his way to the next frontier. As he flew with Charizard he spotted a Pokemon "Tropius this Pokemon is unique as it is a grass flying type."

Ash leaned over to whisper in Charizard ear "get above it and drop down and use overheat." Charizard and Ash held on and Pikachu and Mew secured themselves in his bag. Tropius was caught off guard and was hit and it fell out of the sky Ash threw an ultra-ball and caught Tropius and the ball was whisked away before it hit the ground.

Ash now found himself on Metallica Island home of the next frontier. He arrived shortly after they took off after breakfast he returned Fearow and headed in. Spenser was ready "I figure you would arrive Ash the rest of the brains told me you would be coming and I am ready for are battle without any further delays let's get started."

Spenser started off with Claydol and Ash used Meganium and she beat it and then Spenser called out Shiftry and both Pokemon in the end where knocked out and then Spenser called out his last Pokemon Venasaur. Ash decided to use his own it was tense battle and in the end his came out the victor Ash was handed the symbol and Ash decided to head to the center and get his clothes washed and to take a shower.

Ash next headed for Cremini town he landed in a place that was really warm and as he gathered firewood he noticed a Jynx and it looked to be really weak it had to be the heat it was an ice type after all. Ash went over and tried to give it some water but it was too weak Ash then held up a poke ball and Jynx nodded and he caught Jynx. Ash headed back to camp to see Mewtwo there and he was holding Jirachi "Mew talked with me using psychic and told me you had some questions for Jirachi when she was better."

Ash was excited "Yes I do why is my journey so action packed and why am I catching so many unique Pokemon and why am I discovering so many new things?"

"Jirachi says Ash the night before your journey began you made a wish you probably thought on a shooting star but that was Jirachi sister who you made a wish on. You asked to interesting Pokemon and catch many strong Pokemon and discover new things. My sister sensed you where pure and granted your wish so Ash this is your wish. Don't fear what has been wished can't be unwished and we only grant wishes to the pure of heart" Mewtwo translated.

Ash was shocked "so this whole crazy adventure is because I wished for it that is the answer to this whole crazy adventure is because I wished for it."

Mewtwo again translated "As the saying goes Ash Ketchum be careful of what you wish for and there is many more crazy and awesome adventures to come. This is the only wish you get Ash and since I am your Pokemon I can no longer grant wishes"

Ash felt sorry for Jirachi "why is it you can't grant wishes anymore Jirachi?"

"Once we are caught by a trainer are duties as a wish maker is finished and since this is part of your wish I don't mind so much you can't imagine some of the wishes we hear."

Ash didn't want to think about it he thanked Mewtwo and Jirachi and Mew for bringing them here. Mewtwo and Jirachi stayed for dinner then teleported back afterwards. Ash the next morning made it after lunch to the next frontier ash challenged Anabel to a battle. She started off with Metagross Ash started off with Dusclops and took care of Metagross and Anabel next used Alakazam and Dusclops though exhausted in the end won against Alakazam and he was declared the winner.

Ash was given the symbol and he stayed the night In the Pokemon center. The next day he headed out and his Pokedex went on the fritz. Ash had Charizard land so he could figure out the problem as he landed the next a truck he landed next to it. Ash was greeted by Solana she gave him a warm smile "Ash I am glad you are here I was sent out here to try figure out why commutation and electronics are being effected in this area."

"I will see what I can do to help." Ash took out the Pokedex Ash fiddled with it and got it to at least point him in the direction of the disturbance he left Charizard to guard the truck. They headed off and followed the directions and they finally came to the source of the disturbance a strange Pokemon Solana gasped "Deoxys a space virus got exposed to a laser beam in a lab with a little Pokemon DNA mixed in Deoxys was born but what is it doing here in Hoenn."

At this point Deoxys attacked them Ash used Pikachu and Solana used Plusle. Ash was surprised when Pikachu was knocked out and Deoxys continued to attack this Pokemon was in a crazed mood. Ash knew with Deoxys power he would need some power at this point Solana was knocked out along with her Plusle so Ash called Mewtwo. Mewtwo struggled with Deoxys before something broke of its neck and was shattered by Mewtwo. Deoxys slumped to the ground and seemed to be back to normal Ash caught it and it was whisked away. Ash thanked Mewtwo "anytime you need me Ash I am here."

Mewtwo teleported out of there and Ash went over and healed Pikachu and returned her to get some proper medically treatment. Ash went over and picked up Solana and carried her to her truck and placed her in the passenger seat. He thanked Charizard and returned her then Ash got in the driver's seat and drove to the next Pokemon center using the Pokedex that was now back up. He pulled up outside of the center and he went over and pulled Solana out and carried her and Nurse Joy came out with a stretcher and Ash placed her on it.

Nurse Joy was given a brief explanation of what happened and she was whisked away so she could be treated along with her Plusle then Ash called his mom and checked on Pikachu. Ash was told she would be fine but needed a day to rest he explained to his mom he ran against a Pokemon that he ran into a crazed Pokemon he underestimated he didn't tell her what Pokemon. The next day Ash before he headed out he checked on Solana she was sitting up in bed "Ash thank you Nurse Joy told me what happened thank you for bringing me here. So Ash whatever happened to Deoxys?"

"It must have caught by some remaining members of Team rocket because it had one of their control collars on once it was destroyed it ran off."

Solana reached out for a hug Ash decided to give her one as he leaned down to hug her she grabbed his shirt pulled him down and kissed him. Ash pulled back in shock with his eyes wide Solana laughed "that was for saving me I am a Pokemon ranger I don't have time for relationships so don't ask."

Ash laughed "I am busy with my journey so I am in the same boat so do you mind if we try that kiss again."

Solana eyes went wide "You cheeky little bugger" she shrugged her shoulders "why not I would love another kiss if you are up for it."

Ash leaned down and kissed her and the kiss was getting pretty heated Ash was lying on top of her when they were interrupted by a cough. They broke apart and Ash stood up and turned to see Nurse Joy "I am going to have ask you to leave my patient needs to heal not be making out with boys."

Ash turned red and Ash turned to say goodbye to Solana she too was red "see you around Ash and thanks for he kiss I needed that."

Ash said his goodbyes and left Ash was on cloud nine when he left. Ash used the back field to take off he used Fearow to fly away. He landed for the night when he heard something then he noticed a Pokemon and then another they made a dive for his food and Ash used Mew to knock one out and he caught it and the other ran off.

He still had a poke ball in his hand in case he had to catch the other one jumped in fright when he heard a roar. He threw the ball up and Ash held out his hands to catch it but it never came down Ash looked up and didn't see it. But then he heard crashing and something came out of the tree the Pokemon was big Ash called Machoke and the battle was on. In the end caught the Pokemon and it was whisked away and now Jarvis filled him "Sir you have caught Slakoth and Vigoroth who Slakoth evolves into and Slaking who Vigoroth evolves into."

Ash now knew what happened to the Poke ball he called Pikachu who was happy to back with him and Ash brushed something he rarely did but he decided she needed it after Deoxys. Ash finally made to the final place and he challenged Brandon the battle was a one on one and Ash used Charizard against Dusclops and after a tough fight he came out on top. He was handed the last symbol and Ash was thankful he managed to finish the battle frontier before the new area opened up.

After the battle he stayed for the night outside with Charizard still with him. Ash was going to race back home using the jet stream that he knew ran by here all the way to Pallet town. Ash caught the stream and he was speeding along "Ash look down there?" Mew shouted.

Ash looked down and saw 2 Pokemon one red and one Blue Jarvis filled him "That is Latias and Latios the eon dragons."

Ash could see they were exhausted Ash knew they were in the strongest jet stream Pokemon and humans knew to avoid it so he didn't understand why they were inside of it. Ash was thinking of a way to break them free then it came to him "Pikachu and Mew get in my bag I have a crazy idea and be sure to zip it up when you are inside."

They got in "ok Charizard get up high and then use sky drop and be sure to smack into both Pokemon." Charizard zoomed out of the jet stream they were in and went up then she do a loop and Ash held on tight as she folded her wings and like a dart they flew down and she nailed both of them perfectly they were knocked before she could get caught up Ash returned her.

Ash then fell out of the sky but he placed his arms to his side and dove down and he landed on Latias who was crashing he held on as Latias used her wing to stop from crashing. The landing wasn't smooth but they slid to a stop and Ash stayed on.

Ash could see Latias and Latios where fine he caught both of them so they could be healed with the mystery man who kept all Pokemon who were considered rare or in the class of legendary. Pikachu and Mew crawled out of his bag and unto his shoulder by now used to his antics and trusted him.

Ash called out Fearow and caught the stream he was in before and he made it home before dark. He thanked Fearow as he landed outside of his house he returned her even though it was a short distance away. He walked in and spotted his mom cooking dinner he snuck behind her as she tasting a noddle "did you make an enough for me mom."

She about jumped out of her skin and she turned and smacked him with the spoon "Ash Ketchum don't you dare scare me like that and you could have called and let me know you were coming home."

Ash smirked "where is the fun in that mom."

Ash went to his room and dropped off his bag and he caught with his mom during dinner. That night they watched TV and the news came on. Ash groaned as he was the top story "Tonight the Battle Frontier challenge has been opened less than a month and Ash Ketchum of Pallet town has defeated it. The league has made a quick decision and decided to add more challengers and placed them in the already open regions."

Ash groaned a lot of people would hate him after that they already hated him for him for making more Pokemon they had to catch. Ash went to bed and the next morning he dressed and headed downstairs and it was his turn to jump out of his skin as his mom threw together a surprise party. His mom laughed "this is for last night"

Ash laughed and he enjoyed his party and he received more poke dolls and some more of the old badges and he received five Pokemon Snorunt, Spinarak, Nincada, Shedinja and Meditite."

As the party wound down Ash headed outside "Jarvis why was I given another Snorunt when I already have one in my party.

"Sir when you caught the Snorunt I noticed like Kirlia Snorunt had a different evolution the male will evolve into Glalie if male and if exposed to a yet undiscovered stone the female will evolve into a different Pokemon."

Ash turned to head back in when Ash spotted Solana walking up he was surprised she was here. She smirked "I was glad your mom reached out and invited me to the party because we still have a kiss to finish and plus it is your birthday party."

Solana kissed him and he woke up the next morning naked in his bed with Solana. Solana woke up and kissed him and got of bed and got dressed "Ash remember we are not looking for a relationship last night was my gift to you and it doesn't mean it won't happen again if we see each again."

Ash got up and showered and he dressed and headed downstairs he thought his mom would be mad at him. She set breakfast down in front of him "Ash I am not mad with you I just hoped you used protection last night."

Ash turned red "Yes mom I did."

Ash bided his time at home waiting to get into the new area the Pokemon he had breed before he left for the battle frontier where born they were Ponyta, Machamp and Whismur.

Ash finally got the call he had been waiting for he was called in early to meet with Professor Rowan and use research to see if there was any Pokemon to create.

Author Note- Please let me know what you thought about Solana and Ash having sex if people didn't like it I won't have him do it again if you liked it I will use but it won't be like he sleeps with everyone it will be a select few people but he won't form relationships. Also be sure to be on the lookout for Sinnoh rewrite.

Pokemon caught within last chapters-

Shiny Donphan

Clefairy

Clefable

Graveler

Gastly

Duskull

Surskit

Barboach

Feebas

Jirachi

Zangoose

Tropius

Jynx

Deoxys

Slaking

Slakoth

Vigoroth

Latias

Latios

Birthday- Snorunt

Spinarak

Nincada

Shedinja

Meditite

Breed-

Ponyta

Machop

Whismur


	19. Chapter 19

Bulbasaur- evolved

Ivysaur-evolved

Venusaur-owns

Charmander-evolved

Charmelon-evolved

Charizard-owns

Squirtle-evolved

Wartortle-evolved

Blastoise-owns

Caterpie-evolved

Metapod- evolved

Butterfree- owns

Weedle-owns

Kakuna-needs to evolve Weedle

Beedrill-owns

Pidgey-evolved

Pidgeotto-owns

Pidgeot-needs to evolve Pidgeotto

Rattata-evolved

Raticate-owns

Spearow-owns

Fearow-owns

Ekans-owns

Arbok-owns

Pikachu-owns

Raichu-needs because his starter Pikachu will not be evolving

Sandshrew-owns

Sandslash-owns

Nidoran female- evolved

Nidorina- owns

Nidoqueen- needs to evolve female Nidoran

Nidoran male-evolved

Nidorino-owns

Nidoking-needs to evolve Nidorino

Clefairy-owns

Clefable-owns

Vulpix evolved

Ninetales-owns

Jigglypuff-evolved

Wigglytuff-owns

Zubat-evolved

Golbat-owns

Oddish-owns

Gloom-needs to evolve Oddish

Vileplume-owns

Paras-owns

Parasect-needs to evolve Paras

Venonat-owns

Venomoth-needs to evolve Venomoth

Diglett-owns

Dugtrio-needs to evolve Diglett

Meowth-owns Ash tricked the database to show he got a Meowth even though it his Mew

Persian-owns

Psyduck-owns

Golduck-owns

Mankey-owns

Primeape-owns

Growlithe-evolved

Arcanine-owns

Poliwag-evolved

Poliwhirl-evolved into Politoed

Poliwrath-owns

Abra-evolved

Kadabra-evolved

Alakazam-owns

Machop-owns

Machoke-owns

Machamp-needs to evolve Machop

Bellsprout-owns

Weepingbell-needs

Victreebel-needs

Tentacool-needs

Tentacruel-needs

Geodude-owns

Graveler-owns

Golem-owns

Ponyta-owns

Rapidash-owns

Slowpoke-evolved

Slowpoke-evolved

Magnemite-owns

Magneton-owns

Farfetch'd-owns

Doduo-owns

Dodrio-needs to evolve Doduo

Seel-evolved

Dewgong-owns

Grimer-needs

Muk-owns

Shellder-needs even though on Slowbro tail won't count as his

Cloyster-needs

Gastly-owns

Haunter-evolved

Gengar-owns

Onix- evolved into Steelix and has a Crystal version

Drowzee- evolved

Hypno-owns

Krabby-traded for Seel

Kingler-needs

Voltrob-owns

Electrode-owns

Exeggcute-owns

Exeggcute-needs to evolve Exeggcute

Cubone-owns

Marowak-owns

Hitmonlee-owns

Hitmonchan-owns

Lickitung-owns

Koffing-owns

Weezing-owns

Rhyhorn-owns

Rhydon-owns

Chansey-evolved

Tangela-needs

Kangaskhan-owns

Horsea-evolved

Seadra-evolved

Goldeen-owns

Seaking-needs to evolve Goldeen

Staryu-owns

Starmie-needs to evolve Staryu

Mr. Mime-owns

Scyther-owns

Jynx-owns

Electabuzz-owns

Magmar-owns

Pinsir-owns

Tauros-owns

Magikarp-owns

Gyarados-owns

Lapras-owns

Ditto-owns

Eevee-evolved but owns three more

Vaporeon-owns

Jolteon-owns

Flareon-owns

Porygon-evolved

Omanyte-owns

Omastar-owns

Kabuto-owns

Kabutops-owns

Aerodactyl-owns

Snorlax-owns

Articuno-owns

Zapados-owns

Moltres-owns

Dratini-evolved

Dargonair-evolved

Dragonite-owns

Mewtwo-owns

Mew-owns

Chikorita- evolved

Bayleef-evolved

Meganium-owns

Cyndaquil-evolved

Quilava-evolved

Typhlosion-owns

Totodile-evolved

Croconaw-evolved

Feraligatr-owns

Sentret-evolved

Furret- owns

Hoothoot-owns

Noctowl-owns

Ledyba-needs

Ledian-needs

Spinarak-owns

Ariados-needs

Crobat-needs to evolve Golbat

Chinchou-evolved

Lanturn-owns

Pichu-owns

Cleffa-owns

Igglybuff-owns

Togepi-evolved

Togetic-owns

Natu-owns

Xatu-needs to evolve Natu

Mareep- evolved

Flaaffy-owns

Ampharos-needs to evolve Flaaffy

Bellossom-owns

Marill-owns

Azumarill- needs to evolve Marill

Sudowoodo-owns

Politoed-owns

Hoppip-owns

Skiploom-needs to evolve Hoppip

Jumpluff-needs to evolve Skiploom

Aipom-owns

Sunkern-evolved

Sunflora-owns

Yanma-owns

Wooper-owns

Quagsire-needs to evolve Wooper

Espeon-owns

Umbreon-owns

Murkrow-owns

Slowking-owns

Misdreavus-owns

Unown-needs

Wobbuffet-owns

Girafarig-owns

Pineco-evolved

Forretress-owns

Dunsparce-owns

Gligar-needs

Steelix-owns

Snubbull-owns

Granbull- needs to evolve Snubbull

Qwilfish-owns

Scizor-owns

Shuckle-owns

Heracross-owns

Sneasel-owns

Teddiursa-owns

Ursaring-owns

Slugma-owns

Magcargo-owns

Swinub-evolved

Piloswine-owns

Corsola-owns

Remoraid-evolved

Octillery-owns

Delibird-owns

Mantine-owns

Skarmory-owns

Houndour-owns

Houndoom- needs to evolve Houndour

Kingdra-owns

Phanpy-owns

Donphan-owns shiny

Porygon2-owns

Stantler-owns

Smeargle-owns

Tyrogue-owns

Hitmontop-needs to evolve Tyrogue

Smoochum-needs

Elekid-owns

Magby-owns

Miltank-owns

Blissey-owns

Raikou-owns

Entei-owns

Suicune-owns

Larvitar-owns

Pupitar- needs to evolve Larvitar

Tyranitar-owns

Lugia-owns

Ho-Oh-owns

Celebi-owns

Treecko-evolved

Grovyle-evolved

Sceptile-owns

Torchic-evolved

Combusken-evolved

Blaziken-owns

Mudkip-evolved

Marshtomp-evolved

Swampert-owns

Poochyena-owns

Mightyena-owns

Zigzagoon-owns

Linoone

Wurmple-evolved

Silcoon-evolved

Beautifly-owns

Cascoon-evolved

Dustox-owns

Lotad-owns

Lombre

Ludicolo

Seedot-owns

Nuzleaf-owns

Shiftry

Taillow-owns

Swellow

Wingull-owns

Pelipper-owns

Ralts-owns

Kirlia-owns

Gardevoir-owns

Surskit-owns

Masquerain

Shroomish-owns

Breloom

Slakoth-owns

Vigoroth-owns

Slaking-owns

Nincada-owns

Ninjask-owns

Shedinja-owns

Whismur-owns

Loudred-owns

Exploud-owns

Makuhita-owns

Hariyama

Azurill

Nosepass

Skitty-owns

Delcatty

Sableye-owns

Mawile-owns

Aron-owns

Lairon

Aggron

Meditite-owns

Medicham

Electrike

Manectric

Plusle-owns

Minun-owns

Volbeat-owns

Illumise-owns

Roselia

Gulpin

Swalot

Carvanha-owns

Sharpedo-owns

Wailmer

Wailord-owns

Numel-owns

Camerupt

Torkoal-owns

Spoink-owns

Grumpig

Spinda-owns

Trapinch-owns

Vibrava

Flygon-owns

Cacnea-owns

Cacturne

Swablu-owns

Altaria-owns

Zangoose-owns

Seviper-owns

Lunatone-owns

Solrock-owns

Barboach-owns

Whiscash-owns

Corphish-owns

Crawdaunt

Baltoy

Claydol-owns

Lileep-owns

Cradily-owns

Anorith-owns

Armaldo-owns

Feebas-owns

Milotic

Castform-owns

Kecleon

Shuppet-owns

Banette

Duskull-owns

Dusclops-owns

Tropius-owns

Chimecho-owns

Absol-owns

Wynaut

Snorunt-owns

Glalie

Spheal

Sealeo

Walrein

Clamperl-evolved

Huntail-owns

Gorebyss-owns

Relicanth-owns

Luvdisc-owns

Bagon-evolved

Shelgon-evolved

Salamence-owns

Beldum

Metang

Metagross

Regirock-owns

Regice-owns

Registeel-owns

Latias-owns

Latios-owns

Kyogre-owns

Groudon-owns

Rayquaza-owns

Jirachi-owns

Deoxys-owns


End file.
